La guerre des clans
by Roora - Kurara
Summary: "Ma vie a toujours été ennuyante avant son arriver. Elle et sa famille, mais surtout elle, m'intriguait au plus au point. C'est cheveux blond, c'est yeux bleu qu te dise clairement qu'elle n'est pas la pour rigolait, même son odeur vous imaginez ! Mais cette attirance cacher bien des choses, il y avait une raison a tous cela, et je compte bien tout découvrir de cette histoire" Ems
1. Chapter 1

**Emily - Chapitre 1**

 _Je marchais dans un couloir sombre, j'entendais plusieurs bruit diffèrent, je me retourner souvent me sentant suivit, puis soudainement, quelque chose me fonça dessus, je ferma les yeux, et quand je les ouvrit, j'étais dans une grande salle remplis de miroir. Mon reflet était partout, mais a chaque fois il y avais une ombre derrière moi, mais dès que je regarder elle disparaît, puis un faible son se fit entendre, en écoutant mieux, s'était mon prénom que l'on murmurai, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus proche, au fur et a mesure, puis soudainement, tous les miroir se brise et une ombre fonce sur moi en hurlant mon prénom:_

 _-Emilyyyyy!_

 _-Aaaaaah!_

J'ouvre soudainement les yeux et réalise que se n'étais qu'un cauchemars, quelqu'un a coter de moi me secouer en m'appelant:

-Et hooooo, Emily! Faut se réveiller!

-K-katie?

-Bah oui qui d'autre! Aller lève toi, on doit aller au lycée je te rappelle!

-Euh... ouai ouai, je sais...

-Mouai, bon, prem's à la douche!

Après donc que nous nous sommes préparer, nous voilà sur la route vers le lycée pour une nouvelle année. Katie me parle des nouveaux élèves, des garçon mignon et toute cette merde que je m'en fou complètement. On a beau être jumelle, je ne comprend pas comment on peut être aussi différentes l'une de l'autre.

-Hey les Fitch!

Génial, voilà Cook qui s'emmena. Pour une fois de bonne heure.

-Bah alors Cook, t'es tomber de ton lit ou quoi? Dis-je

-Ne t'inquiète pas Emilio, sa ne va pas durée! C'est seulement pour voir qui je vais mettre dans mon lit et sous la dent!

-Hahaha, pourquoi sa ne m'étonne pas! Dit Katie. Premier jour de repérage, je te comprend!

-Alors on parle de déjeuner sans nous? Dit soudainement Freddy en sortant de la forêt avec JJ

-Ma couille! Te voilà enfin! Alors près a te trouver une bonne minette a croquer! Dit cook en sautant sur Freddy

-Bah, même si je ne trouve pas je peut toujours l'obliger!

-Bien parler mon pote! Ils sont tellement faible! Dit Cook fièrement

-Se n'est pas bien de se moquer d'insecte les gars, dit une vois féminine qui sorti de bois de l'autre coté

-Au mais s'est que notre princesse se joint a nous pour une fois, dit Cook

-Ta gueule Cook, dit Freddie et la vois féminine en même temps

-Salut, lui dit Freddie avant de l'embrasser

-Hey, dit-elle en retour

-Comment vas-tu Effy? Dit alors JJ

-Plutôt bien, et vous ? dit la prénommée Effy

-J'ai vue mieux. Eff, tu étais où s'est deux derniers jours? Dis je

-Au tu sais, un peut partout, je voyageais.

-Laisse moi deviné, Tu es aller a paris?! Dit Cook en frappant dans ces mains

-Italie en faite, dit-elle avec un sourire en voyant Cook bouder de s'être tromper comme un bleu.

-Ahaha, loupé Cook. Bon aller les gars, c'est parti. Dis-je presque presser dit être

Bon, vous avez du remarquer que le début de notre conversation était bizarre. Normal. En fait, nous sommes «des créature de la nuit» comme dit nos parents. Personnellement, je n'ai aucune honte de se que je suis. Je suis une vampire. Et sa fais très, très, très longtemps que je suis comme sa. Mais a la longue on se sent seule. Je ne peut pas avoir de relation longue, elles s'en apercevraient et on devrai les tuer et changeait de ville après, alors vous voyez mon merdier quoi. Oui parce que je suis pas comme toutes ces filles complètement exciter de voir leurs copains stéréotypés, complètement matchos et incroyablement ridicules. Plus d'un avaient essayer avec moi, mais je l'ai renvoyer à la niche directement en leurs faisant comprendre que, je suis gay. Et oui! Et se n'est un secret pour personne à présent. Bon, j'ai bien coucher avec Cook une ou deux fois, mais on étaient complètement déchirer et il a vite compris que sa ne se reproduira plus jamais, même pas une seule fois dans toute l'éternité qu'ils nous reste. Bon, nous voilà arriver au bahut. Il y a tellement de monde s'en est déconcertant, et mes sens se réveillent un peut. Les gents nous regardent arriver vers les portes du bahut, un peut comme dans les série Américaine vous voyez, où les populaires arrivent dans le bahut et que tous le monde les laisse passer. Sauf que l'on est pas spécialement populaires, les gents ne nous approchent pas, ne cherche pas a nous connaître, bon, on est connu c'est vrai, mais plus comme une famille pas normal, solitaire et dangereuse. Et aussi parce que l'on est particulièrement beau, non non, je ne me vente pas ou autre, c'est vrai. Sa doit être un truc de vampire, vous savez, pour attirer les humains plus facilement probablement. Donc, pour en revenir au lycée, une fois a l'intérieur on se dirige vers la classe de chimie. On s'assoit tous au fond, moi a coté de la fenêtre avec ma sœur a coter de moi, Cook et JJ a coter a la table derrière nous et Effy avec Freddie devant nous. Je ne suis pas du genre a écouter en classe, je veut dire, tous sa, je l'ai déjà vue et revu alors, sa ne sert a rien. Donc je me met a regarder par la fenêtre en oubliant tous sa. Peut de temps après que le cour est commencer, quelqu'un toqua a la porte. Doug entra suivit de quelque élèves. La dernière personne qui rentra était une magnifique blonde au regarde glacial, elle m'envoya des frison dans le dos quand elle regarda la salle. Le prof leurs parla et ils répondirent gentiment, enfin sauf cette fille qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas envie d'être là aujourd'hui. Elle et un de ces frère se chamailla, s'était marrant. Un autre frère intervenu pour stoppé la petite dispute et ils partirent tous s'asseoir:

-Ils sont plutôt mignon dit donc, me chuchota Katie

-Mouai, sa peut aller.

-J'aime bien celui de devant la, le brun au yeux bleu

-Tony? C'est un matcho pas fini oui

-Bah moi je l'aime bien, dit elle en le regardant

-N'importe quoi, dis je doucement.

Après que le professeur leurs est demander se qu'il aimait et n'aimait pas, je me tourna pour regarder la blonde, Naomi je crois. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez elle dont je n'arrive pas a mettre la main dessus. Chez eux tous en faite, ils ont quelque chose qui me dérange mais je n'arrive pas a voir exactement quoi. Bah, je trouverai bien plus tard. Tous d'un coup je vie qu'elle me fixa aussi, merde! J'étais encore a la regarder. Je détourna alors mon regard et essaya de me concentrer sur le cour. Mais pourquoi je réagis comme sa moi, je suis une vampire, pas une fillette, et pourquoi je suit se putain de cour! Je me risqua un coup d'yeux en sa direction et vue qu'elle avait sa tête dans les bras, bah, c'est probablement mieux comme sa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naomi – Chapitre 2**

Le soleil se lève sur le grand lac, je descend du grand chêne sur le quel j'étais et me dirige vers la foret. Après quelque minute de marche, je passe a travers un buisson et arrive chez moi. Aussi tôt que je passe se buisson, une vois m'interpelle:

-Salut, dit une voix masculine

-Hey Aiden

-Alors s'était où cette fois?

-Le lac.

-Pourquoi sa ne m'étonne pas. Dit il en rigolant. Au moins tu es revenu avant l'heure de départ, tu as assez de temps pour te préparer pour la rentrer.

-C'est aujourd'hui déjà?

-Hé ouai. Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la maison et me laissant rentrer en première. Au faite, Dereck veut te voir.

-Pourquoi se ne surprend pas. Il est où?

-Dans la salle d'entraînement je crois. Fait gaffe.

-Comme toujours, lui dis-je en marchant vers la salle d'entraînement dos a lui.

Une fois passer la porte je le vois de dos, a portait des alter de 350kg.

-Dereck, tu voulais me voir.

-Ouai. Dit il en posant ses alter par terre, et se déplaçant vers la grille d'armement. Prend une épée.

-Dereck, je dois aller me prepa...

-Prend une épée Naomi. Dit il fermement.

Je ne chercha pas a parler plus et me servi d'une des épée rangeaient sur la grille. «En garde» me dit il avant de me foncer dessus. Une grand bruit résonna dans la salle, s'était nos deux épées qui étaient entrer en collision:

-Alors comme sa tu veux vivre ta petite vie tranquille hein Naomi

-Non

-Alors pourquoi tu pars chaque jour, pourquoi tu n'obéis pas a mes ordres! Dit il en donnant un autre coup, suivit d'un autre encore plus rapide et fort.

-Je ne suis pas du genre a être une petite chienne tenu en laisse Dereck!

-Sauf que c'est... il me fit une balayette et je tomba a terre sur le dos, il me plaça son épée sur mon cou. Sauf que c'est se que tu est Campbell, ma petite chienne tenu en laisse. Ne t'avise pas de me désobéir encore une fois. C'est compris?

-... Oui, dis je fermement. C'est compris.

-Bien. Va te préparer maintenant, tu voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier jour.

-Non.

Après sa, je me releva et parti de la salle pour aller dans ma chambre me préparer. 1H après, je rejoignis les autres:

-Alors? Me demanda Aiden quand il me vu arriver.

-La normal.

-Tu vas finir par vraiment l'énerver tu sais, dit un autre garçon qui passa derrière moi.

-Se sera pas la première fois, dit un autre en me donnant une claque derrière la tête

-Bon vous arrêtez vous deux, dis je en me frottant la tête. Et pis tu peut parler toi Tony, si je me souvient bien tu a fait pire que moi, répondais je en m'adressant a celui qui m'avait mi la claque.

-Ne pas prendre exemple sur ces aîné Campbell! Dit alors un blond a coter de moi

-Tu parlais de toi en disant l'aîné Maxxie? Si je me souviens bien, nous sommes jumeau, et de plus, JE suis née la première.

-De 5 misérable minute seulement, se qui fait de nous de faux jumeaux!

-Sa change rien Max' dit un autre garçon se plaçant a coter de Aiden, regarde, Aiden et moi, nous somme de vrai jumeaux, et je suis bien sorti avant lui avec 7minutes de séparation.

-Ouai mais sa fait pas de toi le plus grand Etan, dit Aiden en lui frottant les cheveux.

Après sa, nous sommes parti en direction du lycée où nous avait inscrit Dereck, disant que s'était bien pour nous, que sa forgerait notre caractère mais aussi notre éducation. Mais aussi, et surtout, remarquer si quelque chose de pas normal tramer dans cette petite ville, non mais c'est vrai quoi, au lycée tous le monde sait tous, alors c'est le moyen le plus rapide et simple de savoir se qui se passe ici. Nous n'avons pas choisi cette ville par pur coïncidence, non, nous avons remarquer qu'il y avait plusieurs mort inexpliqué dans les alentour de la ville, mais aussi des événement bizarre, des enlèvement fréquent, des changement soudain de comportement, des suicides. Cette ville cache quelque chose, et nous sommes la pour le découvrir. Notre arriver au lycée va peut être sembler bizarre pour quelque personne, je veux dire, nous ne somme pas de la même famille mais nous habitons au même endroit. Moi et Maxxie avons des lien de parenté, tous comme Aiden et Etan, mais Tony et Dereck non aucun lien de parenté avec nous ou entre eux. Nous sommes en quelque sorte une famille recomposer, ou un truc du genre. Bon, pour faire paraître moins bizarre on en est venu a la conclusion de faire que nous sommes demi-frère et demi-sœur et que Dereck est notre oncle, et qu'il nous a recueilli avec lui. Nous devons nous faire passer pour la famille Atkins. Bon, assez parler de sa, nous voilà arriver a l'entre du bahut, enfin je voudrai dire, ce n'est pas que j'aime tous sa, les cours, les gents et tous, mais c'est 4 mec derrière moi et Aiden son insupportable! J'ai la tête qui va exploser si ils continuent. Nous rentrons dans l'intérieure du lycée et nous dirigeons directement vers le bureau de la directrice:

-Entrer!

On se regarde tous étonné de la fermeté de la personne a l'intérieure, puis on entre.

-Bonjour, nous sommes les nouveaux élèves.

-Ah oui, la famille soudainement inscrite ici, pourquoi êtes-vous parti de votre ancien lycée?

On c'est tous regarder cherchant une excuse valable.

-Notre Oncle a obtenu un bon travail ici, alors on a été obliger de le suivre, vous voyez, c'est une raison plutôt banal.

-Oui oui effectivement, alors. Voilà les règlement de l'établissement pour vous, votre emplois du temps. Doug va vous accompagner a votre classe de cour, espérons que vous restiez plus longtemps parmi nous, bonne journée a vous.

-A vous aussi

Une fois que l'on a récupérer tous nos papier, nous sortons du bureau et suivons le prénommée Doug. On arrive après peut de temps devant une porte ou ils y a une inscription «Laboratoire» dessus. Doug frappe a la porte et après que le professeur nous est donner la permission, nous rentrons, moi en dernière, pas spécialement presser. Les élèves nous regardaient bizarrement, probablement parce que l'on est nombreux pour des nouveau élèves.

-Bonjour?

-B'jour - Salut - Bonjour - Hey - Hm

-Présentez vous je vous pris.

-Moi c'est Etan

-Pour mon cas c'est Tony

-Maxxie enchanter

-Aiden, le frère jumeau d'Etan

-Naomi. Dis-je durement

-Bien bien bien... Bien! Euh, vous êtes donc tous de la même famille?

-Oui, nous sommes demi-frère, dit Tony

-Et demi-sœur, dis-je par la suite

-Oui désoler Blondie, je t'avais compter dans les gars ^^

-Connard, lui répondis je froidement.

-Tony laisse la tranquille, me défends alors Aiden

-Ok ok, dit-il en levant ces mains.

Pendant se temps tous les élèves ainsi que le prof n'avaient de bruit, ils écoutaient attentivement notre petite chamaillerie. Après un petit moment, le professeur pris la parole:

-Bon, et bien, trouver vous des places

Avec Aiden nous sommes parti s'asseoir dans le fond de la classe. Le prof nous interrogea sur se que l'on aime et se que l'on aime pas. Il commença par les deux bouffon devant.

-Tony c'est sa?

-Oui

-Bien, dit nous quelque chose que tu aime et que tu n'aime pas

-hmmm... j'aime les filles, et je n'aime pas ma chère sœur Naomi, dit il avec un sourire

-T'inquiète pas, c'est réciproque connard, dis je alors

La classe rigola à ma réplique.

-Bien... et toi Maxxie?

-J'aime la danse, et n'aime pas les homophobes

-D'aaaccord, a toi, euh, Aiden?

-Non moi c'est Etan monsieur

-A oui désoler. Donc?

-J'aime me battre, et les meufs, et je n'aime pas les petites mauviette qui pleure tous le temps.

-Bien bien bien... euh donc toi c'est Aiden alors

-Oui. J'aime les mecs, et je n'aime pas que l'on s'en prenne a ma famille.

-D'accord, et toi.

-Je n'aime pas les petits curieux ainsi que les cours. Dis je froidement.

-... Bien! Voilà une nouvelle année qui commence bien alors! Bon, ouvrer tous vos livre a la page 284, nous allons voir...

Pendant que le prof faisait cour, je sentais un regard sur moi, je regarda en cette direction et vue que s'était une fille a l'autre bout de la classe qui me regarde. Elle détourna les yeux quand elle compris que je l'avais vue, et quand a moi, je posa ma tête dans mes bras et dormi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily – Chapitre 3**

J'étais tellement reparti dans mes pensée que je sursauta a la sonnerie. Le prof nous donna quelque truc a faire puis nous laissa partir. J'ai remarquer que la blonde dormait encore, et ses frères l'on réveiller pas si doucement que sa, c'est ensuite parti dans une petite bagarre sans vraiment d'importance. Je sens que l'on va pas s'ennuyer avec eux. Une fois sorti, la bande m'attendait. Nous nous dirigeons vers la cour pour pouvoir aller a notre ban habituel. Katie nous parlait des nouveau garçon, qu'ils étaient grave canon et tous, Cook lui parler plus de la blonde qu'elle était chaude et qu'avant la fin de l'année il l'aura mis dans son lit. Mais bizarrement je n'en crois pas un mot, il ni arrivera pas, elle na pas l'air intéresser par les matcho dans son genre:

-Et toi Emilio! Tu compte te mettre la blonde aussi! Me dit Cook en passant son bras par dessus mes épaules.

-J'aurai probablement plus de chance que toi en tous cas, lui dis je en rigolant

-A ouai tu crois sa! Bah parions alors! Le première qui y arrive aura une récompense!

-Non merci, je ne suis pas du genre a parier sur les gents

-Tu le faisais bien avant!

-Avant j'étais conne et sous ton influence connard, maintenant sa a changer

-Bien bien, comme tu voudras comme tu voudras.

Je me recolle a l'arbre derrière moi et m'allume une clope. Des cris on attirés mon attention, je regarde vers eux et vue que s'était la nouvelle famille qui se bagarré, mais cette fois si, s'était les deux jumeaux qui se sautaient dessus, si j'ai bien entendu il se chamailler sur qui est le plus beau ou un truc du genre. Je balaye le groupe des yeux pour trouver une paire de magnifique yeux bleu me fixé aussi, dos au mur et fumant un cigarette. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux des siens. En tous cas pas jusqu'à se que quelqu'un prenne ma clope pour tirer, en tournant la tète je vue que s'était Effy, elle se rapproche de moi et souffle sur moi la cigarette qu'elle avait fumer, je sourie en aspirant se qu'elle me donne puis récupère ma clope, et elle, elle reparti s'asseoir sur les genoux de Freddie. Quand je regarde a nouveau dans la direction de la blonde, je vois qu'elle me fixe encore, mais avec plus fort on dirai. Je n'est pas eu le temps de comprendre exactement pourquoi que la cloche sonna. Nous nous dirigeons vers notre prochain cour et dans le couloir une vois m'interpelle, je me retourne pour voir que c'est un des jumeaux qui vient vers moi:

-Hé, euh, salut, moi c'est..

-Aiden je sais, on est dans la même classe

-... tu as réussis a ne pas te tromper je te félicite haha

-Au, ce n'est pas si compliquer, ton visage n'a pas vraiment les même trais que ton frère, et votre coupe n'est pas exactement la même, et pis il faut juste se repérait avec les vêtement sinon.

-Woaw... ta réussis a voir tous sa?

-Je regarde beaucoup les gents. Tu voulais quoi sinon?

-Ah euh oui, c'est pour savoir où est la salle de math, on nous a donner l'emploi du temps mais on ne sait pas du tous ou sait.

Je regarde derrière lui pour voir toute la petite bande attendant.

-Je vois. Montre moi ton emplois du temps steplais.

-Tien, dit il en me le donnant

-Mouai, aujourd'hui on a beaucoup de cour en commun a par celui du soir, vous n'avez qu'a me suivre. Dis je en lui redonnant.

-Merci, euh... Katie?

-Emilie.

-Je n'est pas un aussi bon sens de description que toi a parament haha

-Oui effectivement, dis je en emboîtant le pas, lui toujours a coter de moi. Tu n'as qu'a te repérer au cheveux, moi ils sont rouge, alors que Katie son brun.

-Ah oui effectivement, je n'av...

-Emily tu fous quoi?! Dit Katie en venant vers nous. Et qu'es que tu fous avec eux?!

Je me retourna et vue que le groupe était en faite juste derrière moi, sa me surpris un peut, mais je laissa aller.

-Je les accompagne en classe. Dis en continuant

-On t'attendait nous!

-Je peut prend quelque minute de retard Katie c'est bon, j'ai pas a te suivre partout où tu vas!

Elle me regarde méchamment et je vois la lueur de ces yeux changer un peut, les miens réagissent tous de suite et change aussi. On était a deux doigt de se sauter dessus quand Effy vient a nous:

-Hé les jumelles, on redescend d'un cran la. Dit elle en posant son main sur l'épaule de Katie, qui se calma peu après. Emily. Me dit elle fermement en voyant que je ne me calmais pas.

-Hm, dis je en les contournant et parti en classe.

En entrant dans la salle je remarque que la prof nous place, t'en mieux, je ne finirai pas avec Katie comme sa, enfin sauf si la prof a la subtile intelligence de nous mettre a cote bien sur. Enfin bon, je suis planter la a attendre ma place quand les autre rentre dans la salle.

-Ah, miss Fitch n°1 et n°2, encore dans la même classe bien sur, j'attends de vous une meilleurs année que la dernière et même toutes celles d'avant.

-Toujours madame répond Katie en se plaçant a coter de moi

-Ouai.

-Enfin bon, Emily allait vous asseoir au bureau libre la bas, suivit de... vous là.

-Moi? Dit une voix masculine

-Oui, votre nom jeune homme

-Aiden madame

-Bien, suivait la demoiselle

Une fois toutes la classe placer (je vous fais bref Emily/Aiden – Katie/Tony – Effy/Naomi – Cook/Etan – Freddie/Maxxie – et JJ tous seul) le cour commença enfin. Quelque bavardage se fit entendre et quand je regarda, je vue que s'était Cook et Etan qui parlaient fille et baston. Bizarrement ils se ressemblent pas mal c'est deux la. Quand je me remis normalement a ma table, je vue que Aiden me regarde:

-Quoi?

-Pourquoi rouge?

-Hein?

-Tes cheveux.

-Han, pour plusieurs raison.

-Comme?

-Tu poses beaucoup de question tu sais.

Il ne dit rien et attendait toujours ma réponses, je soupira et me résigna a les lui dire:

-Pour sortir du lot, être différente de ma sœur et tous simplement parce que j'aime bien le rouge.

Mais je remarqua qu'il continuait a me fixé sans même me donner de réponses ou autre:

-Aiden?

-Es que tu saignes quelque part?

J'allais me mettre a rire mais je m'arrêta a son air sérieux sur le visage, du coup je vérifia mais non, aucun signe de coupure ou autre:

-...Non, pourquoi..?

-Je sais pas... tu dégages comme une odeur de sang...

-...

-Baaaah, oublie se que j'ai dit, je dois probablement divaguer ou alors c'est sur quelqu'un d'autre haha

-Ouai haha...

Bizarre... où a t'il bien pus sentir une odeur de sang, même moi je n'arrive pas a détecter cette odeur. Mais surtout... comment a t-il bien pu sentir sa... je veux dire... même avec mon odorat surhumain je ne sent rien! Serait-il lui aussi un vampire? Non... entre vampire on se reconnaît facilement, on dégage une certaine odeur pour sa. Mais c'est vrai que lui et les autre membres de sa familles dégage une odeur, mais je n'en avais jamais senti de pareil. Et pour ne rien vous cacher, ils empeste un peut. J'allais me reconcentrer sur le cour quand une discutions entre Katie et Tony m'interpella, j'écoute alors plus attentivement c'est deux la:

-Sa vous dit un plan a trois, tu branches ta sœur pour moi, dit il avec son sourire pervers

-Emily? Hahahaha je pence que tu peut toujours rêver en faite!

-Ah et pourquoi sa, elle est tous aussi bonne que toi

-Nous sommes jumelles c'est normal, même si elle s'habille pas aussi classement que moi!

-J'aime bien son style aussi

-Wow wow coco, je t'arrête tous de suite, tu peut toujours courir avec elle, dit elle avec un petit rire

-Explique toi

-Tu vois lui?

-Cuisinier?

-Ouai, depuis je ne sais combien de temps, il cherche a se la mettre au lit, il na jamais réussis, et tu n'aura pas plus de chance que lui!

-Et pourquoi sa, je suis 10 fois plus chanceux que se mec!

-Parce que c'est une bouffeuse de cha...

-Mais tu vas la fermer putain ! Cris je en lui balançant une gomme avec ma force de vampire

Malheureusement, elle n'est pas arriver a destination cas une main la intercepter. Il ni a que Effy pour faire sa, tien! Je l'avais dit, Effy! Je m'en fous, tous se que je veux c'est détruire ma sœur:

-Mais tes complètement malade sale folle! Cria Katie en se levant aussi

-Tu peux pas savoir a quel point j'ai envie de t'enfoncer mes c...

-Emily! dit une voix qui me coupa avant de je dise l'irréparable

-Quoi?!

-Tu la ferme! Dit Effy en se levant aussi. Vous deux, dehors!

-Mais Effy c'est Emily qu'a com...

-Dehors j'ai dit!

On ne chercha pas a discuter plus et nous nous dirigeons vers la sorti, avant de passer la porte, elle nous attrape par le cou et nous enfonce ses ongles dans la peau, elle appuya jusqu'à se qu'ils traverse notre peau. Sa fais un mal de chien! On gémit toutes les deux de douleurs et elle nous force a sortir. Après que nous soyons sorti, la prof resta encore bouche bée, elle n'avait rien dit et pas vraiment tous compris aussi, mais Effy avait tellement été autoritaire qu'elle ne voulait pas s'en prendre dans la tronche aussi alors la laissa faire:

-Euh... Re-reprenons le cour hein... euh... où en étais je déjà? Dit elle en fouillant dans ses papier

-Les racines carré madame... dit un élève tous aussi choquer que le reste de la classe

-Ah oui oui, alors les racines carré sont...

 _Pendant ce temps dans le couloir_

-Lâche moi Effy! Dis je en me débattant

-Ok, elle m'envoya contre les casiers

-Ouf! Putain... je me releva doucement, tu connais la douceur ou c'est un truc qui tes encore étranger? Dis je en me frottant le cou

-Connais. Mais pas avec vous.

-J'avais remarquer je crois, bon est si...

-Et si tu pensais a me lâcher aussi! Je suis toujours là je vous ferais remarquer, dit Katie en secouant les bras toujours les ongles d'Effy en elle

-Oh c'est vrai, je t'avais oublier, dit elle en la jetant aussi contre les casiers

-Mettre ... aoutch.

-Hehe

-La ferme Emily, dit fermement Effy

-D'accord.

-Bon, maintenant vous allez tous de suite vous réconciliez.

-Pardon?! Jamais! Dis je

-Carrément! Je parlerai plus a cette pute!

-Quoi?!

-Ta bien compr...

-Vous!... Vous réconciliez, sinon... Elle nous montra ses ongles qui grandissent.

On avala difficilement et avant de se regarder. Soudainement on se saute dans les bras.

-Oh Katie je t'aime! 3 ^^'

-Oui Emily moi aussi, ma sœur ma sœur 3 ^^'

-... Vous êtes ridicule dit elle désespérément avec un léger sourire

-Et toi effrayante! Dit on en même temps

On se regarda toute les trois avant de rigolais, Effy a raison, qu'es qu'on est ridicule des fois quand même.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naomi – Chapitre 4**

C'est vraiment bizarre... quelque chose n'est pas normal! Non mais c'est vrai quoi, elles s'engueulent, se font défoncer par leur ''sœur'', et les voilà de retour comme si de rien étaient, comme si tous était normal. J'étais tellement concentrer dans ma propre réflexion que je sursauta quand Aiden me poussa légèrement l'épaule:

-Hm? Quoi qu'es qui y a?

-Y a que sa a sonné, et que tu n'arrêtais pas de fixé Emily

-Je ne la fixé pas!

-Si

-Non. Je soupira et après un certain temps, quand nous étions dans les couloirs. Je suis pourtant sur d'avoir vue leurs cou saigner... me dis-je a moi même

-... Oui, moi je l'ai senti. Dit il sur de lui

-Alors pourquoi elles n'ont aucune marques?!

-Je sais pas. Mais on va vite le savoir t'inquiète pas, me dit il avant de rentrer en classe

On se plaça a coter et commençons a chuchoter:

-Tu pense qu'on devrai en parler au autre? Dis je incertaine

-Non, c'est trop frais, et puis ce n'est que le première jours, il faut laisser le temps et apprendre a les connaître pour ne pas tirait une conclusion trop rapide

-Mouai, tu as probablement raison.

-Mais il faut qu'on est un plan

-Ouai, il faut surtout que l'on arrive a se rapprocher d'eux.

-Ouai, mais comment?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais une chose est sur, il faut bien les choisir, je ne pence pas qu'on est besoin de s'intéresser a eux tous, il faut seulement que l'on trouve qui sont les plus faibles.

-Et tu penses a qui en disant sa?

-Emily. Dis fermement

-Emily? Pourquoi?

-Tu as bien vue comment elle a réagit en cour tous a l'heure, elle a l'air de vite s'énerver

-Et alors, on ne devrai pas l'éviter justement?

-Non, justement, c'est a notre avantage!

-Je ne te suis pas trop la Nao'

-Regarde, tous a l'heure quand tu lui as parler, elle semblait plutôt cool, je veut dire, elle te répondait et tous.

-Et...

-Et, elle fait facilement confiance au gents, et sa, c'est bon pour nous

-... Je ne veut pas lui faire du mal, elle a l'air vraiment sympa

-Ouai je sais je sais, mais et si ils ne sont pas humain, et qu'ils découvrent qui nous sommes, on seraient dans la merde Aiden

-Peut être! Mais je ne vaut pas lui faire du mal.

-Très bien. C'est moi qui vais me rapprocher d'elle, j'ai remarquer qu'elle me regarder beaucoup de toute façon, se sera probablement a mon avantage.

-... Bon... d'accord, mais soit quand même gentille!

Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris:

-Tu me connais voyons

-Ouai, c'est bien sa le problème!

-Connard haha

-Haha

Après cette petite discutions nous avons décider de se concentrer sur le cour. Personnellement, je réfléchissais plus a comment j'allais mis prendre avec Emily. La cloche se mit a sonnait, se qui nous annonça l'heure du repas. Vue que aujourd'hui il fait beau, les étudiants on le droit de manger a l'extérieur. Je me suis donc servis en nourriture et je suis parti en direction d'un arbre a l'ombre. Je me suis assise par terre, dos au tronc d'arbre et j'ai commencer a manger. Après quelque minutes, des pas sont venu en ma direction. Génial, et moi qui espérer être tranquille!

-Je peut pas être tranquille ne serais se le temps d'un repas! Dis je en me retournant.

-Euh, désoler, mais c'est ici que je mange en temps normal. Dit une voix rauque et surprise

Merde. Emily. Je me baffe mentalement en comprenant mon erreur

-Ho! Emily... euh, désoler, je ne savais pas que s'était toi

-Et moi que tu savais mon nom. Sa voix rauque me fis des frissons

-Euh... Tu l'as dit a mon frère tous a leur, et puis on est dans la même classe, alors...

-Ouai, ouai logique.

-Ouaip.

On ne dit plus rien pendant un petit moment, c'est elle qui coupa se silence en première:

-Sinon! Je peut m'asseoir?

-Oh euh ouai, bien sur.

Je poussa mon sac et elle s'assit a coter de moi. Et elle s'assit en me remerciant. Après quelque minutes sans parler, je pris la parole:

-Alors, pourquoi vous vous êtes disputer avec ta sœur tous a l'heure?

-Oula, tu sais que tu entame un sujet très délicat la haha

-Haha je prend le risque. Alors?

-Elle parlait avec ton frère. Il lui proposer un plan a trois avec nous deux.

-Sa ne me surprend pas de lui sa

-Oui, sauf que ma sœur lui a dit que s'était impossible avec moi et tous, lui il insistait et elle allait lui sortir que ''je suis une bouffeuse de chatte''. Non mais tu t'en rend compte!

-... Pouahahaha! désoler! Jsuis vraiment désoler hahaha, c'est pas drôle je sais haha

-Ha ha ha, ouai ouai c'est sa moque toi, comment tu réagirais comment toi si ta propre sœur te voyer comme sa!?

-Mal! Probablement plus mal que toi, mais la façon dont tu la dit était énorme désoler, dis je en essayent de reprendre ma respiration. Fiouuu. Bon, se que elle voulait dire a mon frère dans un terme plus... normal! C'est que tu es gay.

-Ouai. Et je l'assume entièrement, mais sa façon de le dire ma probablement vexée je sais pas, elle na jamais aimer mon mode de vie, et vue que je suis sa jumelle, bah des gents pourraient penser que elle aussi du coup, alors que non! Mais tu connais la mentalité des gents.

-Ouai, c'est vrai qu'elle ne sait pas amélioré au fil du temps. Mais au moins sa vous différencie. C'est bien sa

-Ouai mais pas vraiment pour Katie. Elle a toujours eu un copain depuis qu'elle a 7ans, alors d'apprendre que sa sœur chérie n'en a jamais eu parce qu'elle est gay, bah sa nous fait une trop grande différences, je veux dire, on ne parlera jamais de sa entre nous comme si on parlait de mec ensemble tu vois.

-Ouai ouai je comprend, c'est sur que c'est pas terrible.

-Ouaip, dit elle doucement

Merde merde! Vite, Il faut que je continue a lui parler, euuuuh aller réfléchie réfléchie!

-Auu pire, tu n'a qu'as faire comme moi et Aiden.

-Comment sa?

-Bah, Aiden est gay, c'est la première chose qu'il a dit d'ailleurs, et je suis un fille.

-... je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir..

-C'est simple pourtant, nous nous intéressons tous les deux au gars, donc c'est beaucoup plus simple de parler de mec.

-Donc... la tu me conseille de parler avec des gars de sa?

-Bah, sa t'aiderai, peut être. Y a pas quelqu'un avec qui tu peut parler de fille dans ta famille?

-Non pas vraiment.

-Pourquoi sa? Ils sont tous gay?

-Pffhaha, non non, loin de la. C'est juste qu'ils ont tous leurs propre personnalité.

-Explique.

-Et bien, JJ, tu vois le gars avec les bouclette? Bah je pourrais pas parce qu'il beuguerait. Il a un sorte de maladie qui fait qu'il beug quand on va sur un sujet embarrassant pour lui. Ensuite, Freddie. On va dire que je ne suis pas si proche que sa de lui pour lui parlais de mes problème de sex. Et Cook! Disons que pendant un certain moment j'étais avec lui, il a réussi a m'influencer et j'ai fais beaucoup de chose que je regrette. Bon aussi dans cette période j'arrivais a avoir du sex en claquant des doigt, mais c'est pas que je veux, enfin, plus maintenant. J'ai, grandit on va dire.

-Wouha... et moi qui disait que j'avais la famille la plus bizarre, je crois que tu ma battue la!

-Hehehe, oui, niveau bizarrerie on est servit dans cette famille, dit elle doucement.

-Ça va?

-Oui, disons simplement que j'aimerai avoir une famille normal des fois.

-T'entend quoi part normal?

Sa y est, elle va cracher le morceau!

-Et bien disons que nou...

Elle s'arrêta en entendant la sonnerie, et merde!

-Nous ferions mieux dit aller, dit elle avant de se lever et partir.

-Putain, presque! Fais chier sérieux. Dis je avant de me levais pour retourner a l'intérieure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 – Emily**

L'après midi est passer très vite après ma petite discutions avec Naomi. Une fois que nous sommes rentrer a la maison, j'ai pris ma moto et je suis parti a mon boulot. Oui bon, je sais, pourquoi un boulot alors que je suis probablement dans la famille la plus riche du monde, c'est ridicule. Et bien non, pas pour moi, je veut garder un minimum de vie normal. Et les lycéens normaux travaillent, alors. Bon, mon boulot n'est pas non plus le meilleur du monde, je suis dans une pizzeria, mais j'aime bien la bas ! J'ai des pizzas gratuites, et on me traite normalement. De plus, ma sœur ni est pas, alors je peut être une lycéenne tous a fait normal la bas, et j'adore cette sensation. Je suis arriver a la pizzeria et il y a déjà pas mal de client a l'intérieur. Je me fais un passage pour arriver de l'autre coter des comptoir et part en direction du bureau du chef.

-Vous vouliez me voir Chef ?

-Oui, aujourd'hui j'aimerai que tu t'occupe des livraisons a domicile

-Euh.. se n'est pas censé être le boulot de Mickaël sa Chef ?

-Si si, mais il ma appeler et il ne va pas pouvoir venir. Et vue que tu as une moto j'ai penser a toi, mais si sa te dérange je peu..

-Ah non non non, vous inquiéter pas Monsieur, je vais le faire bien sur.

-Bien, bon est bien tu sais où sont les commandes, bonne tourner.

-Merci Chef. Dis je avant de sortir du bureau

Après sa, je me suis diriger au vestiaire pour mettremon t-shirt avec écrit dessus en gros ''Pizza de Max'' que je cacha sous ma veste en cuire et pris les commande pour me dirigeais vers ma moto et prendre la route. Je regarda l'adresse et me dirigea là-bas. D'après mon GPS (et oui je l'ai installer sur mon compteur) l'adresse m'emmène a une habitation plutôt a l'écart de la ville. Plus enfoncer dans la foret, un peut comme nous quoi. A l'entrer de la foret il y a un panneau planter où il y a écrit dessus ''interdit'', mais vue que je n'est pas le choix, je le contourne et continue ma route pour enfin arriver a destination. Je pris le temps d'observer, et s'était plutôt pas mal a vrai dire, la maison et grande et belle, elle semble un peut ancienne mais en bonne état, franchement, sa aurait pus être la notre. J'enlève mon casque et le pose par terre a coter de ma moto, enfile ma casquette de bon pizzallolo, prend la livraison et part toquer a la porte. Juste avant que je ne toque j'entends des cris dans la maison, une voix masculine criant a quelqu'un d'autre. Et une voix féminine répond, j'entends même cette voix se putain de rapprocher de la porte alors je décide de toquer avant de me faire surprendre a écouter. Avant même que je ma main frôle la porte, cette dernière s'ouvre tellement vite que mes cheveux se fond emporter dans le courant d'air. Et la seule chose que je vois est un éclaire blond, se stoppant net :

-Emily ?! Dit une voix qui le paraissait tellement loin, qu'es que tu fou la ?

Merde ! Naomi.

-Euh... Hey ! Dis je après 2 minutes de silence

Oh wouha, ''hey'' génial ! J'aurai pas pus trouver mieux tien !

-Hey. Me dit elle pas certaine (je la comprend), qu'es que tu fais ici ?

-Eumh... Livraison, et toi ?

-Euh... je suis, chez moi.

-Oh, oh ! Oh oui bien sur oui, je suis bête héhé

Il y eu un moment de silence

-Eeet donc ? Me demanda t-elle

-Donc ? Dis je sans vraiment savoir qui dire

-La livraison.

-La... ah oui ! La livraison c'est vrai ! Euh bah tien, je lui tend les pizzas, c'est les pizza que vous avez commander.

-Oh, sa ! Attend 1 minute. Dit elle en se retournant

-D'accord..

-Maxxie ! Les pizzas pour toi !

-Occupe s'en toi ! dit une voix qui venait probablement du salon

-Quoi ?! C'est pas moi qui est commander ! Vient payer !

-Je suis occuper la ! Démerde toi je te rembourserai !

-Bien sur ! Elle se retourna vers moi, quel con. Donc, je te dois combien ?

-... Eumh, 20.

elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti un billet de 50.

-Je n'ai que sa, tu as de la monnaie sur toi ?

-Non désoler.

-Viens. Dit elle en se poussant pour que je passe

-Merci, mais euh, tu sais tu peux me payer plus tard au pire hein, comme au lycée, demain.

Merde merde merde, comment lui expliquer ! J'a-j'ai qu'a lui dire que je ne peux tous simplement pas entrer chez toi parce qu'un truc invisible m'en empêche, oui, oui bah oui bien sur Emily ! Putain, je suis con des fois ! Comment lui expliquer après le pourquoi du truc invisible, n'importe quoi

-Entre je t'en pris, je vais me dépêcher. Elle commençait a partir mais se retourna. Je ne voudrai pas que notre pizzallolo se faces renvoyer me dit elle avec un clin d'œil, puis parti.

Bon, une fois que je ne la vois plus, j'avance prudemment un pied et vois que sa marche. Je laissa échapper un petit rire en sourient, puis entre complètement. Pendant que Naomi est parti, je regarde le hall d'entrer et vois un tableau accrocher au mur. Je m'approche et vois plusieurs personnes dessus. J'étais tellement absorber par le tableau que je n'entendis pas les pas derrière moi.

-Se sont nos ancêtre, dit une voix grave juste derrière moi.

Je sursauta en me retournant et vue un jeune homme, plutôt beau je dois dire, me regarder avec un petit sourire . Il n'était pas au lycée a la rentrer, mais en regardant bien, sa se voit que se n'est pas un lycée, avec sa barbe de 3 jours, sait cheveux noir et ces yeux perçant. Même moi je pourrait peut être craquer pour lui. Qu'es que je raconte, n'importe quoi sérieux.

-Quoi ? Dis je en réussissant a sortir enfin des mots de ma bouche

-Les personnes sur le tableau. Se sont nos ancêtres. Dit il en fessant un pas vers moi. Je suis Dereck par la même occasion. Il me tend sa main.

-Emily, dis en lui serrant la main.

-Han, et pourquoi êtes vous ici Emily ?

J'allais répondre mais quelqu'un me pris de cour

-C'est une fille de mon lycée. Dit une voix derrière moi, qui n'est autre que Naomi. Et aussi notre livreuse de pizza pour se soir dit elle fermement.

-Haaan, Naomi. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais fait des amies. Dit il en la fixant bizarrement avec un petit sourire au lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas mon amie, dit elle fermement avant de prendre mon autre main et m'emmenait dehors.

Une fois sorti elle me lâcha et se retourna vers moi :

-Désoler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour lui.

-Oh se n'est rien, il me disait seulement que s'était vos ancêtre sur le tableau a l'entrée.

-Hm, bon, tiens.

Elle me tendis l'argent que je pris doucement en continuant a la regarder.

-Bon, tu ferais mieux dit aller Emily.

-Euh.. oui. C'est une bonne idée. Bon bah, merci et bonne soirée.

-Ouai.

Je la regarde une dernière fois avant de me retourner et me dirigeais vers ma moto. Je referme mon cuire et met mon casque avant d'enjamber ma moto. La encore je la regarde et vois qu'elle en fait autant. Je lui fait un hochement de tête avant de démarrer et partir. Dans mon rétroviseur je peux la voir se baisser et lancer, probablement, un cailloux de colère. C'est la dernière chose que je vois avant d'arriver sur la route et rentrer au restaurant. Je continue mon travaille jusqu'à la fermeture du restaurant ou je ramena met affaires avant de repartir chez moi. Une fois a la maison, j'entends de la musique a fond dans la maison. Fais chier, être des créatures de la nuit ne veut pas dire être fatiguer et ne jamais vouloir dormir après une longue journée quoi! Je rentre dans la maison et les vois tous complètement bourré, a faire tous et n'importe quoi, ils ont même fait venir des strip-teaseuse pour boire leurs sang. J'y crois pas.

-Emilio enfiiiin ! Cria Cook en venant vers moi avec deux bière a la main.

-Salut Cookie, dis je en prenant une de ces bière, on fête quoi ?

-Notre retour ici bien sur ! Aller vient avec nous !

-Non c'est bon, je vais aller me coucher plutôt, dis je en souriant a lui

-Ooooh mais aller, tu as toutes la vie pour dormir quoi !

-J'ai aussi toute la vie pour faire la fête, criais je en me dirigeant vers une porte au fond du couloir.

Je l'ouvre grâce a ma clef et descend les escalier. Ah oui, ma chambre n'est pas celle des autres, elle est au sous sol et c'est plus une salle remplis d'instrument de musique, du matériel de dessin, et tous sa. Vue qu'il était très grand je me le suis réaménager, donc j'ai aussi ma propre cuisine, propre salle de bain, la chambre est dans le salon directement, et le meilleur dans tous sa, c'est que c'est insonoriser ! Une fois en bas je jette mes affaire sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me dirige lentement vers le piano. Je laisse traîner mon doigt sur ces contour et m'assoies sur le siège. Mes doigt se pauses sur le clavier et commence a jouer tous seule. Au fur et a mesure que la mélodie sort du piano, des paroles apparaissent dans mon esprit, je décide alors de les chanter pour voir se que sa fait, et au file du temps sa se transforme en chansons. A la touche final, je me lève et attrape mon cailler pour écrire la nouvelle musique que j'ai trouver. Une fois fini, je le pause et part me coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 – Naomi**

Après que Emily soit parti je rentre dans la maison et part directement dans ma chambre. Je ferme la porte a clef quand j'entends les pas rapides qui se rapproche de ma porte. Je me jette sur mon lit, en essayant d'ignorer les frappement fort sur ma porte avec les cris de Dereck. Il na jamais voulu de moi dans sa meute, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Il dit que mon frère lui fait vraiment parti de la meute, mais pas moi. Et c'est pour sa qu'il me fait la vie dur. Au début, les autre essayer de me protéger, mais ils en ont payer les frais, alors ils ont du arrêter. Dereck fait de ma vie un enfer, c'est pour sa que j'ai dit que Emily n'était pas mon amie, elle aurait put avoir des problèmes après. Les coups a ma porte se sont arrêter, et j'entends ces pas repartir en bas, j'en profite alors pour attraper mon I-Pod et met de la musique pour m'endormir.

Les rayons du soleil qui traverse ma fenêtre me réveille doucement, je regarde mon réveille et vois 5h du mat. Je sort de mon lit, attrape quelque fringues dans mon armoire et part dans ma salle de bain me changeais. Une fois habillais, maquillais, et coiffais, je prend mon sac et j'ouvre doucement la porte et sort le plus discrètement de la maison. Une fois dehors je prend mon vélo et part par la foret. J'arrive vite a l'endroit que je chercher, s'est un grand lac entourer de foret. Je descends rapidement de mon vélo et jette mon sac juste a coter avec ma veste et le reste de mes vêtement, je reste seulement en sous-vêtement, le corps bouillonnant, le souffle accélérer, les points serré. Je tombe a genoux part terre en criant de douleur, c'est alors que mes os commence a se briser, 1 par 1. c'est a chaque fois pareil, si l'on veut se transformer complètement, nos os doivent être briser, tous. Et c'est atroce. A force on ci habitus c'est sur, sa fait peut être moins mal, et c'est de plus en plus rapide, mais quand même. Je cris a l'agonie et je me demande si des gents non pas entendu tellement je cris. Je pleure en même temps, mais comme on dit, un bien pour un mal. Et la le bien sera ma liberté. Et oui, je suis soumise a Dereck, c'est le chef de meute, et on est en quelque sorte a ses ordres car il a fait en sorte que l'on puissent mieux se contrôler lors des pleine lunes, et on doit l'en remercier. C'est donc pour sa que je fais sa, si j'arrive a affronter la douleur et que j'apprenne a me maîtrisais, je n'aurai plus de compte a lui rendre, et je pourrais enfin partir, ou l'affronter même, bon pour sa il faudrait que je m'entraîne beaucoup, mais un jour, je le dépasserais. C'est le but que je me suis donner. Woua, sa fais tellement cliché cette phrase! Je pousse mon dernier cris avant de me transformer complètement en loup géant. Je ne bouge pas pendant quelque minutes, reprenant mon souffle, une fois repris je m'assoies laissant ma fourrure blanche dans l'air, un peut comme dans les films où les filles laisse leurs cheveux au vents, bah moi c'est les poiles, ouai, je sais, c'est tous de suite moins sexy hein. Après 5-6 minutes, j'entends des bruits derrière moi, je me retourne alors brusquement et sort les cross. Je ne vois pas qui sait, mais aspersoir une ombre légèrement cacher derrière un arbre. Je grogne voulant la faire fuir, mais un lieu de sa, cette ombre sorti de la foret et je fus choquer en voyant qui s'était. Emily. Putain qu'es qu'elle fous la ! Je recule légèrement, avec le regard choquer. Elle aborde le même regard sur son visage. Es qu'elle ma vue me transformer ? qu'es qu'elle fais là ? qu'es que je dois faire ? Tellement de question passèrent dans ma tête a se moment la. Elle se rapprocha doucement, en mettant prudemment un pied devant l'autre. Heureusement elle ne peut pas voir mon vélo ni mes affaires de la où elle est. Je recule légèrement en la voyant continuer a avancer, je voulu fait un autre pas en arrière quand je senti l'eau toucher ma patte arrière, je regarde derrière moi, puis re regarde vers Emily et cette fois si elle est bien plus proche. Mais qu'es qu'elle fous ! Je grogne en montrant les cross, elle s'arrête un peut avant de refaire un pas vers moi. Doucement je la vois tendre la main, elle était maintenant juste devant moi, j'avais la tête juste en face de son visage. Mais qu'es qu'elle veut bordel ! Doucement je sent sa main sur le coin de ma tête, oh... c'est, bizarre comme sensation. Personnes ne m'avait toucher en forme loup, c'est presque... agréable. Je cache mes dents et cesse de grogner, la regardant seulement dans les yeux. Elle en fait de même et commence a déplacer sa main doucement. Je la laisse faire en fermant les yeux aimant la sensation.

-Salut, dit elle doucement. Tu es vraiment magnifique poursuit elle.

A se moment la j'ouvris les yeux et ils fut automatiquement en contacte avec les siens.

-Qu'es que tu es, demanda telle doucement comme si elle attendait une réponses. A première vue je dirais un loup...

Perspicace dit donc, je roula des yeux. Elle fit un léger rire a mon geste.

-Mais je n'avais encore jamais vue un loup lever les yeux au ciel, dit elle en faisant un sourire mignon, tu ma l'air intelligent. Et grand. Et fort. Mouai, tu n'est pas un loup comme les autre toi dit donc.

Elle commença a se déplacer pour me regarder tout entière, toujours en gardant une main sur moi. Soudainement je la vue se baisser.

-Et mais t'es une femelle, dit elle doucement.

Je me senti rougir et sauta un peut plus loin d'elle en la regardant choquer. Elle rigola à ma réaction et se déplaça à nouveau vers moi. Cette fois si je me coucha, en lui tournant le dos. Elle fit un petit rire à nouveau, et se déplaça doucement vers moi. Bon, elle compte m'examiner toute la journée ou quoi ? Sans vraiment comprendre se qui se passe elle agrippa ma queue, je me crispa d'un coup et me leva brusquement en balancent ma queue en hauteur. Je sentie alors un poids atterrie sur mon dos, je redressa ma tête et la tourna. Elle avait atterrie sur mon dos quand j'avais balancer ma queue. Elle leva elle aussi la tête et nos regardes se croisent. La première expression qu'elle aborda été le choque, pensais je en voyant ses yeux tous ronds et grands ouvert, puis après elle se mis a sourire. Je plissa légèrement les yeux et elle arrêta de sourire se demandant se que j'allais faire et quand je regarda en face de moi je la senti s'agripper légèrement. Oui, il vaut mieux pour toi. Je commença a marcher puis me mise a courir, je la sentais s'accrocher plus en essayant de regarder ou j'allais, et quand elle vue que je me dirigeais vers le lac et elle se redressa légèrement et je l'entendis murmurer un ''oh merde...'' puis elle se recoucha sur mon dos et poussa un petit cris quand je sauta dans les airs, et a la minute d'après on atterrie dans l'eau en faisant une grosse bombe. Elle sorti la tête de l'eau en même temps que moi, me regarda et explosa de rire. Après 2 minutes dans l'eau elle s'agrippa de nouveau a mon coup et je nous ramena sur la rive. Une fois arrivais je me couche pour qu'elle puise descendre. Elle le fit et commença a enlever sa chemise. Heureusement pour nous, quand on rougis sa ne se voit pas, parce que la je serai rouge tomate. Bien sur pour elle c'est rien vue que je suis un ''loup''. Elle dut sentir mon regarde sur elle car elle se retourna :

-Hé regarde ailleurs perverse ! Dit elle en rigolant.

Immédiatement je tourna la tête se qui la fis rire un fois de plus. J'ai peut être tourné la tête mais je continuer a la regarder du coup de l'œil. Y faut dire, elle est vraiment magnifique. Je me demande pourquoi je ne lavais pas remarquer avant, ah attend, peut être parce que je suis censé être hétéro, mouai je pence que c'est une plutôt bonne raison sa. Une fois qu'elle essora assez son t-shirt, elle le remis et se dirigea vers moi. Je sentis sa main sur mon cou, le grattant légèrement.

-Bon, je dois te laisser. J'ai des cours moi, dit elle avec un petit rire, sa doit être bien d'être comme toi, poursuivra telle doucement. A plus peut être dit elle avec un sourire en repartant dans la foret.

Une fois que j'étais sur qu'elle ne voyait plus rien, je me dirigea vers mes affaires. La transformation pour redevenir humain était beaucoup moins douloureuse et plus rapide. Alors une fois que s'était fait, je me r'habilla vite, et regarda l'heure. 7H55. Merde ! Faut que je me grouille. Je monte sur mon vélo et pédale aussi vite que je peut. J'arrive à arriver au lycée dans les temps, bon, beaucoup essoufflé mais c'est pas grave. Je range mon vélo dans le coin vélo et entend la sonnerie. Je fais alors un sprint jusqu'à ma classe de cour, bousculant quelque personne et glissant même dans un des virages, je vois alors la porte de ma classe juste devant moi, et le prof qui commence a la fermer. Je cour alors aussi vite que je peut et passe mon bras dans l'ouverture juste a temps. Le prof ouvra alors la porte et me regarda choquer :

-Salut, dis je a bout de souffle.

-Madame Atkins, pile a temps. Vous ressemblez a quelqu'un qui a couru, dit il en me laissant passer.

-Moi ? Oh non pas du tous, dis je en avalant difficilement et en rentrant dans la classe.

-Allez a votre place, dit elle avec un petit rire

La classe rigola légèrement a notre petite discutions. Je parti m'asseoir a coter d'Aiden et mis directement ma tête dans mes bras en reprenant ma respiration.

-Tu étais ou se matin, dit il avec un petit rire en voyant ma tête

-Dehors, arrivais je a dire.

-Tu étais au lac ?

J'allais pour lui répondre oui, mais je vue alors Emily se retourner quand elle entendu le lac, je décida alors de mentir.

-Non, je suis seulement aller me balader je ne sais où, répondais je en regardant Emily

-Han, d'accord. Bon et en se qui concerne rouge ?

Cette fois si je le regarda, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait.

-Rouge ?

Je le vue écrire quelque chose sur une feuille et me la montra, il avait écrit _''Emily''_ , sa me fit sourire a l'idée du surnom.

-Bah quoi rouge ? Dis je en le regardant

-Des nouvelles ?

J'hésitai a lui parler de se matin mais me sentis soudainement radine, ne voulant partageait cela avec personne. Je menti encore une fois.

-Non rien, dis je avant de me concentrer sur le cour pour lui faire comprendre que la discutions était terminer.

Les cour suivant passèrent vite, et on était déjà arriver a leurs de manger. Mon moment préférer de la journée, d'autant plus que je n'ai rien manger se matin. Je me servis et partie dans la direction de l'arbre. Je vue alors que Emily y était déjà. Je m'avance vers elle, et me demande ce qu'elle fait. Elle avait le nez dans un genre de cahier, livre peut-être.

-Je peut m'asseoir là, lui demandais je alors

Elle leva enfin la tête et me sourit. Je prend sa pour un oui et m'assois alors a coter d'elle. Je prend ma bouteille d'eau et commence a boire. Je jeta un œil a se qu'elle faisait et vue qu'en faite elle dessiner. En regardant mieux je vus qu'elle dessiner un loup. Attend, un loup ?! Je cracha soudainement le contenu de ma bouteille et me mise a tousser. Elle fut surprise et m'aida en me tapant légèrement dans le dos. Une fois ma petite crise terminer, je m'adossa a l'arbre et ferma les yeux pour reprendre mon souffle. Je l'entendis laisser échapper un petit rire mignon. J'ouvris alors les yeux et me concentra sur se que j'allais dire.

-Tu dessines quoi ? Dit je d'une voix grave

-Un loup, pourquoi se ne ressemble pas a un loup ?

-Euh si ! Si si a fond même ! Il est très beau... mais, pourquoi un loup ?

-Je sais pas, dit elle doucement en souriant, je pense que c'est définitivement l'un de mes animaux préféré.

-Pourquoi ? C'est dangereux. Sa tue. Et c'est grincheux dis avec une petite grimasse.

-Pas tous, dit elle avec un petit rire. Celui la étais pas du tous dangereux, mais majestueux, et gentil, et grand, fort, rapide, doux et il avait de magnifique yeux !

-Merci, dis je sans réfléchir.

Je compris que trop tard se que je venais de dire et ouvris les yeux en grand, en voyant Emily me regarder bizarrement :

-Euh... pourquoi tu me remercie au juste ?

-Euuuuh... et bien parce queee... **merde merde merde merde !**... j'aime les loup aussi ! **Woua trop cool ta réponse** , eeet... que tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui les aime comme moi je les aime, alors c'est... cool.

Bon... elle a l'air de gobée se que je dis.. je crois. Soudainement elle éclata de rire. Oook, c'est pas vraiment ceux a quoi je m'attendais mais bon.

-D'accord d'accord, dit elle toujours en rigolant.

Avant même que je ne puise riposter, on entendit la sonnerie. Ont se dirigea alors vers nos prochains cour. Se n'étais pas le même qu'Emily, alors on se sépara a l'entrer. Et je ne lui reparla pas pendant l'après midi. A la fin de la journée je suis donc vite rentrer et me suis enfermer dans ma chambre pour le reste de la soirée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 – Emily**

En rentrant chez moi à la fin des cours, je m'enferme dans ma chambre, j'allume ma stéréo, pour après m'allonger sur mon lit et me refaire la journée d'aujourd'hui. A se matin, avec le loup, a se midi, avec Naomi, a se soir, a se que j'allais bien pouvoir faire pour me passer le temps. Moto? Non. Dessiner? Déjà fais. Musique peut être..? Hmm... non plus. J'ai aucune envie s'en est lassant. Y faut dire, être un vampire de 118 ans sa a ces coter bien comme pas bien. Se qui est aussi lassant c'est de na pas pourvoir en parler. J'ai bien ma famille oui, mais se n'est pas la même chose, ils vivent comme moi alors. En plus eux ils en profite, genre, vraiment! Faire la fêtes tous les soirs c'est plus vraiment mon truc. Après avoir fais sa pendant une bonne soixantaine d'années, c'est ''lassant''. Des fois je me dis se que sa fais d'être humain, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir complètement oublier se sentiment, être humain. Insouciant, courageux, s'amuser, avoir mal, aimer... vivre quoi, avoir des sentiments. J'en est plus une parti depuis un certain moment maintenant... bon, l'insouciance, j'ai. Le courage, j'ai mais j'en est pas besoin, s'amuser, je pourrais c'est sur, avoir mal, perdu, sa je ne l'aurai plus je pence bien. Et enfin, aimer. Je me suis interdit d'aimer qui que se sois. C'est trop dur, et puis je pourrais perdre cette personne a tous moment, mais surtout, personne ne ma encore donner l'envie d'aimer, vraiment je veux dire. J'ai bien eu des ''rendez-vous'' et tous, mais sa ne dépasser pas la parti de jambe en l'air, sa n'avais pas de sens, et s'était lassant. Bon. Je me tourne et regarde sur mon horloge qui m'indique maintenant 6h du soir. Quoi déjà?! Woua... bon! Bah je pense que je vais sortir a la place de rester enfermer ici. J'ouvre donc ma fenêtre et l'enjambe pour arriver dans la cour de derrière. C'est le passage le plus rapide et je n'avais aussi pas envie que l'on me pose 36 questions. Donc ! Une fois derrière je repasse par le passage que j'ai emprunter se matin et commence a marcher dans la foret. Une fois arriver a destination, je remarqua que je n'étais pas seule. Effectivement, il semble que quelqu'un voulait tous comme moi observer la vue du soleil couchant sur le lac. Je m'avança alors d'elle :

-Qu'es que tu fais la ? Dis je doucement en m'assoyant a coter

Elle sursauta et me regarda avec de grand yeux bleu. Elle se calma, se remis a regarder la vue, et parla :

-Je m'évade. Et toi ?

-La même chose, je pence.

-Tu penses ?

-Oui.

Après un petit moment je pris la parole

-C'est jolie ici

-Oui, c'est mon endroit préférer depuis toute petite.

-Comment la tu trouvais ?

-Je sais pas exactement... j'ai couru sans vraiment savoir ou aller, et je suis tomber ici.

-Et tu a réussi a retrouver facilement ?

-J'avais laisser assez de chose pour retrouver mon chemin

-Comme ?

-Mon odeur, des marques sur les arbres, tous se genre de truc.

 _Son odeur ? Ooook, disons que c'est tous a fait normal._

Il, ok.

-Et toi ? Dit-elle en me regardant enfin

-J'avais entendu des cris ici, alors je suis venu voir. Avant se matin je n'étais jamais venu pour tous te dire.

-Des cris ?

-Moui, crois moi ou non, je suis sur d'avoir entendu des cris, humains..

-Mais ?

-Mais ! Quand je suis arriver ici je n'est trouver qu'un loup, enfin, qu'une louve plus précisément.

Malgré la nuit fraîche tombante j'étais persuader d'avoir vue de la rougeur sur son visage, mais je décida de ne pas chercher plus loin.

-Et toi ? Dit moi tous, pourquoi tu es là ?

-Ho... euh, j'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

-Pourquoi sa ? Dit en m'intéressent vraiment

-Disons... que c'est mieux comme sa.

-Donc.. depuis la fin des cours tu es ici.

-Non, je suis rentrer, puis il y a eu des complications, alors je suis venu ici

-Et tu ne compte pas rentrer chez toi ?

-Non... comme je te l'ai dit, c'est mieux comme sa.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu vas pas rester ici toute la nuit quand même ?

-Si il le faut, si.

Il y a eu un blanc pas possible après sa. Qu'es qui lui donne autant envie de ne pas rentrer chez elle, je veut dire, au point de rester dehors toute la nuit quoi. Je peux pas laisser faire sa... bon, c'est pas grave si Effy gueule, je vais pas la laisser dehors comme un chien errant. Je sors alors mon portable et envois un message à Effy lui indiquant que je ramène quelqu'un à la maison pour qu'il paraisse le plus normal possible. Puis je me lève et lui tend la main.

-Aller vient, dis je avec un sourire

-Hein ?

-Vient

j'attrape sa main et l'emmène de force (enfin, elle ne se débattait pas beaucoup aussi). Je la conduisis par le chemin que j'avais emprunter un plus tôt. Arriver a destination (c'est a dire dans mon jardin) elle s'arrêta :

-Woua la maison !

-Oh sa. C'est une maison très ancienne, une des premières de la ville

-Sérieux ?

-Hm hm. C'est un plutôt belle héritage hein

-Oh bah la oui ! Qui vous la hériter ?

-je sais plus exactement, il faudrait demander sa a Effy plutôt.

-Effy ? Comme la Effy a coter de qui j'étais ?

-Oui celle la, pourquoi sa t'étonne ?

-Est bien, vous êtes pas de la même famille, non ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai. En faite, Effy, Freddie, Cook, JJ, ma sœur et moi, nous sommes de la même famille. Enfin, une famille recomposer je veut dire. Mais c'est Effy qui est la Maître de maison on va dire.

-C'est un peut comme sa chez moi aussi. Sauf que le ''Maître de maison'' c'est Dereck.

-Il avait l'air sympa la première fois que je l'ai vue

-Il vaudrai mieux que tu ne l'approche plus a l'avenir... Bon, on rentre ?

-Hm... Ouai, suis moi.

On entra par la porte de derrière, mais une fois un pied passer par la porte, qu'une musique assourdissante nous envahis.

-Putain c'est quoi sa ?! Dit Naomi

Je me retourne alors et la vois le tenant les oreilles le plus fort possible, pour ne pas que le bruit rentre, et a genoux par terre. Je me précipite alors vers elle et l'emmène rapidement a ma chambre, vue quelle est insonoriser. Une fois passer la porte, je la descendis et la posa sur mon lit.

-Merci... ah, putain s'était quoi sa ?

-Désoler, c'est eux, ils font tous le temps la fête, et mettent la musique a fond

-Et sa ne te dérange pas? Dit elle en enlevant enfin ses mains des oreilles

-Non, ma chambre est insonoriser. Dit, je crois que tu saignes de l'oreille. Dis je en essuyant le liquide chaud coulant de son oreille.

A ma minute où met doigt on toucher son sang, je me suis senti paralyser. L'odeur était trop attirante, il fallait que je... je veux tellement la... la mordre. Son odeur m'attire irrésistiblement, je ne peux m'en défaire.

-Ems ? Ça va ? T'es toute bizarre soudainement... Ems ? Emily ?!

J'entends sa vois, elle est comme un lointain murmure. Soudainement, trop aveuglé par la soif de sang humain, j'agrippe ces épaules. Elle a l'air choquer par se qui se passe. Je la comprend... je la pousse alors sur le lit et monte sur elle, elle cherche a se débattre mais j'arrive a bloquer ces bras au dessus de sa tête, elle me regarde, elle a peur je crois... ma vue se brouille :

-Emily ! Qu'es que tu fou putain !

-Je suis désoler... dis je entre mes larmes, je suis tellement désoler Naomi

-Désoler ? Mais désoler de quoi Emily, hé ! Qu'es qui se passe putain, Ems qu'es que tu f.. !

Trop tard... mes cross sont planter au plus profond de sa gorge...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 – Naomi**

Douleur. Sang. froid.

Trois sentiment que j'ai ressentie quand Emily c mise a me mordre. Me mordre ! Elle n'est pas humaine, je sais pas la, mais la seule chose que je sais c que c pas normal. Je sentais mon sang couler de mon cou. Mais il y avait autre chose aussi. Des larmes. Mais pas les miennes. C'est larme appartenait a Emily. Tous était flou, j'entendis une porte se fracassait, puis, en une fraction de seconde, Emily était de l'autre coter de la pièce, retenu part Katie et Cook. Effy était a coter de moi, m'aidant a me relever. J'étais maintenant assise sur le lit, avec Effy vérifiant mon cou. Je regardais Emily, elle n'était pas bien, elle pleurait. Mais ces yeux avait cette férocité, probablement incontrôlable. Je regarda alors sa bouche, recouverte de mon sang. Avec c deux grande dent sortant de sa bouche. Des canines. Était elle une vampire alors? probablement vue se qui vient de se passer. Effy se mise alors a parler:

-Calmer la !

-Effy...je suis desol.. je voulais pas je te jure... Emily dit entre ces larmes

-Tu connais les règles Emily. Désoler mais je suis obliger. Dit elle en fixant Emily, puis Cook et Katie. Enlever lui sa bague.

\- Non! Dit Katie. Je ne ferai jamais sa, c ma sœur Effy ! Je t'interdis de faire sa ! Dit elle les larmes au yeux

-C'est peut être ta sœur mais elle a mordu un humain ! Les règles sont les règles Katie! On est obliger !

-NON !

-Freddie. Emmène la.

-... bien

Il attrapa Katie et l'emmena en haut. Elle se débattait le plus possible, mais rien a faire. Elle criait a Effy de ne pas le faire. Mais rien. Je regarda alors Effy, elle avait les larmes au yeux quand elle dit:

-Vas y Cook...

Il lui enleva sa bague et la jeta près de la fenêtre, elle n'était pas recouverte de ces rideau, alors Emily a été directement en contacte des rayons du soleil encore visible et se mise a hurler. J'étais stupéfaite par ce qui se passer devant mes yeux. Pourquoi font ils sa? Elle protégea son visage du mieux qu'elle pu et essaya de reculer mais Cook vint dernière et la tenu en place. Emily hurlait pratiquement a la mort. Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire sa. Je me leva rapidement, pendant que Effy avait le dos tourner et rentra en collision avec le coter droit de Cook. Il chuta en arrière et j'en profita pour attraper Emily dans mes bras et la tira a l'ombre en essayant le plus possible de la cacher du soleil avec mon corps. Elle était désespérément accrocher a moi. Ces bras fumer, comme du papier que l'on venait de sortir du feu. Cook se releva, en colère, et se mis a grogner.

-Naomi.. je suis..désoler.. dit alors difficilement Emily.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Et je compte pas les laisser te refaire sa. Dit en gardant mon regarde noir en direction de cook

-Pourtant nous sommes obliger Naomi. Dit alors Effy. On est pas plus contant que toi de faire sa, c'est la loi. Quand un de nous mord un humain, on doit en payer de sa vie.

-Mais s'était pas sa faute ! Je saignais ! Même un de vous aurez très bien pus faire sa!

-Naomi. -Je ne dirai rien, d'accord. Je ne dirai rien sur vous, si vous la laisser tranquille.

-Des menace? Tu n'est pas vraiment en position de nous en donner blondie. Dit il méchamment

-Je pense plus que c'est toi qui n'est pas en bonne position, dis je froidement

Cook émet un genre de grognement pitoyable a mon égard. Sa se vois qu'il n'a jamais entendu de vrai grognement. Sans que je ne calcul ces gestes, il se jeta sur moi. La force de percutions m'envoya directement dernière le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Cook bordel ! Dit effy

-Elle ma cherchait putain !

-Je m'en branle ! Va la cherc...

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle entendit un grognement puissant. Tous deux regardèrent en la direction de la cuisine. Je me leva et regarda directement Cook. Je me déplaça, de sorte a sortir de la cuisine et être en face de Cook. Je voyais bien que tous deux étaient choquer, et en temps normal je ne me serai pas transformer, mais il était aller trop loin et il fallait que je le remette a sa place. Sans qu'ils ne voient mon déplacement, je couru sur Cook et lui décrocha mon meilleur coup de pied. Sa l'envoya directement la tête la première dans le mur. Il se détacha de se dernier avec peine, et je le griffa directement au ventre. La force du déplacement le projeta en arrière. Quand je vue qu'il ne cherchait pas a se relevé. Je me calma et mon visage redevint normal. Je regarda Effy, qui malgré le faite que je tabassais Cook, n'a pas bouger. Elle semblait étudier les fait.

-Je sais votre secret, et tu sais le mien. Gardons sa pour nous tu ne penses pas, lui dis je

-Tu as raison. J'effacerai se petit accrochage de la mémoire de Cook, je pense que c'est plus prudent ainsi.

-Comme tu veux.

Je me retourna pour voir que Emily était évanouis. Je me mord la lèvre me demandant si elle ma vu:

-Elle sait évanouis avant, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bien. Je m'approcha d'elle et la souleva du sol, pour aller la poser sur son lit.

-Ont ne lui fera rien.

-Pourquoi... pourquoi avez vous fait sa, elle est des vôtres.

-Dans notre monde il y a des règle Naomi, et l'une d'elle est ''ne montre pas ta nature a l'être inférieur, ou paye s'en le prix''

-Ouai... sauf que je suis pas humaine. Tu la vus par toi même. Alors elle n'a transgresser aucune règles.

-Sa t'arrange bien sa.

-Oui assez.

-Très bien. On ne lui fera rien. A une condition.

-La quelle?

-Pourquoi êtes vous la, toi et ta ''famille'' ?

Je réfléchie un moment, puis dis:

-Dereck a découvert que cette ville avait un cota plutôt bizarre de disparu. Au début il pensait a une jeune meute de loup sans contrôle, mais vue qu'il n'était pas sur, il a décider que l'on allez s'installer ici, et que en nous mettant tous au lycée, on découvrirait bien si il y avait des loups. Après tous, au lycée, on apprend beaucoup de chose, non?

-Oui. Il avait un plutôt bon plan ton Dereck. Qui c'est d'ailleurs ?

\- Dereck est l'alpha de la meute, nous lui devons obéissance, loyauté et vérité.

-Mais se n'est pas tous a fait ton cas, je me trompe.

-Non. Depuis que je suis dans sa meute, il ne cesse de me persécuter. Il sait que je suis un danger pour lui et sa place au saint de la meute.

-Pourquoi toi?

-Parce que je ne fais pas totalement parti de sa meute. Maxxie, mon frère, fait parti de sa meute. Mais pas moi. J'ai été mordu par un autre loup étant jeune. Mais vue que Maxxie ne voulait pas sans moi, il ma obliger a me soumettre a lui en quelque sorte.

-Donc tu ne vas pas lui dire pour nous? Pour emily?

-Non. Tous sa va bientôt changer de toute façon. Je suis en train de me détacher de lui, petit a petit. Et il le sent bien. C'est pour sa que j'évite d'aller chez moi trop longtemps, ou tous au moins, quand il est là.

-Le loup que Emily avait vue la dernière fois, s'était toi, je me trompe.

-La encore, non. S'était bien moi.

-Et elle ne le sait pas.

-Non, et j'aimerais que sa reste comme sa.

-Se n'est pas a moi de lui dire de toute façon. J'allais lui répondre mais j'entendis Emily commencer a se réveillait.

-Hmmm... qu'es qui c'est passer? Dit elle en se redressant.

Je regarda Effy, et elle dit:

-Tu as mordu Naomi. On ta sorti de ta frénésie du sang. On ta mise au soleil sans ta bague. Mais Naomi ma convaincu de ne pas terminer le processus et de te laisser la vie sauve. Tu es encore la grâce a elle en claire. Dit elle simplement.

Emily et moi étions identique. Bouche bée et rougeur au visage. Effy, elle, avait un sourire arrogant. Emily me regarda, puis Effy.

-Aaaattendaient... j'ai mordu naomi ?! Mais... effy ! Elle sait qui nous sommes ! Dit elle en se dégageant en une fraction de seconde et se retrouvant de l'autre coter de la salle. Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas encore effacer la mémoire !? Pourquoi est elle encore la !?

-Emily calme ! Dit effy. Tu n'as pas a t'en faire. Elle sait et elle dira rien, pas vrai Naomi

-non bien sur que non

Je regarde Emily, elle semblait perdu, peut-être en train d'essayer de se refaire la scène. D'un coup, elle tomba dans les pommes. Grâce a ma vitesse de loup, je me déplace assez rapidement pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Je le soulève et la recouche dans son lit.

-Elle est en pleine guérison, c'est normal. Elle risque d'être faible pendant un moment.

-D'accord. -Je pense qu'il serai mieux que tu rentres chez toi

-Bien. On est d'accord, tu ne lui dit rien, tu gardes sa pour toi le temps que je sache comment lui dire.

-Temps que tu gardes pour toi nôtre secret, je ne dirais rien.

-Ils n'en serons rien.

-Alors sa marche.

Je me dirige vers sa fenêtre et saut. Arriver en bas, je pris la direction du lac pour ensuite rentrer chez moi. Se matin je me suis lever tôt pour éviter toute confrontation avec les autres, mais aussi car je voulais a tous pris parler a Emily. J'ai eu le temps de cogiter cette nuit et j'en suis venu a la conclusion qu'il serai mieux que je lui dise le plus vite possible. Après tous, je connais sont secret, alors pourquoi elle ne saurait pas le mien. De plus, je suis persuader que c'est de eux que Dereck a peur, alors si j'arrive a l'avoir de mon coter, sa pourrais rendre ma liberté plus rapidement. Sa fait maintenant 1heure que j'attends devant les porte du lycée et toujours aucune trace d'elle, ni de sa famille. Alors que je m'apprête a rentrer, je sens l'odeur que j'attendais, je me retourne et voit qu'il ne vienne que d'arriver. Quand Emily est sorti de la voiture, c'est limite si sa sœur ne sait pas tous de suite jeter sur elle, et a première vue, sa ennuyait pas mal cette dernière. Elle a du sentir mon regard poser sur elle car elle lève la tête et ces yeux tombe tous de suite dans les miens. Mais elle les détourne peu de temps après. Génial, elle ne peut même pas maintenir son regard avec le mien, et je veux lui parler ? Je sens que sa va être une longue journée. Je me retourne, résigner, et entre dans le lycée. Mes premiers cour de la journée n'étaient pas les même que Emily, et dans les interclasses, elle se trouver collé a sa sœur qui lui parler de chaussure ou autre truc débiles, d'après se que j'ai entendu. Et sa n'intéressait en rien Emily, vue le nombre de fois où elle a jetée ces yeux au ciel. Arriver l'heure du déjeuner, ma famille et moi nous nous asseyons sur un ban au soleil, tendis que Emily et les autre rester dans leurs coin habituer. J'ai pris ce temps pour les observer tous. Je vue qu'ils avaient tous cette même bague au doigt, pour se protéger du soleil, mais aussi qu'ils ne mangeaient pas vraiment leurs nourriture. Se n'était que cinéma. Je me renseignerai plus tard a se sujet. Alors que je continuer a les fixé, je sentis un regard porter en ma direction, une fois avoir regarder, je vue que se n'était qu'autre que Effy et son impitoyable regard foudroyant. Je détourne immédiatement mon regard d'elle et porte plus attention a la famille. Une fois que sa a sonné, je me dirigea vers l'intérieur, mais fut arrêter par une voie m'appelant. Je me retourne et fus tous de suite tomber nez à nez avec Cook.

-Salut, euh, je peux te parler s'il tôt plais ?

-Euh, ouai, bien sur. Il m'emmena un peu plus loin derrière avant de se retourner vers moi et me parler.

-Alors voilà, hem, je voudrais m'excuser pour hier

-?

-Tu sais, t'avoir lancer a travers la chambre d'Emily. Je me souviens pas d'après, Effy ma assommer alors, je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Il ne se souvient de rien, Effy a tenu parole alors.

-Heem, ouai, ouai t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, entièrement guérit !

-Bon, t'en mieux alors. Tu sais, dans le fond je suis pas méchant.

-Me dit le gars qui a mis sa sœur au soleil pour qu'elle brûle vif.

-Nous sommes obligé Naomi, nous avons des règles, et nous sommes obliger de les appliquer.

-Sa fait quoi si vous ne les appliquer pas ?

-Hem, comment dire. Bon, tu vois se que nous sommes ?

-Des vampires.

-Moins fort, chuchote t-il. Bon, oui nous sommes des vampire, mais nous ne sommes pas les seul. De plus, nous ne sont qu'en bas de l'échelle, bon, pas tous en bas, mais nous devons obéissance a ceux d'en haut.

-Qui sont ceux d'en haut ?

-Nos maître. En quelque sorte. Bon, tu vois Effy ? Elle est nôtre chef de famille car elle a été, pour son cas, et pour d'autre, mordu pas un maître. Puis, elle nous a transformer. Nous ne sommes que troisième sur une échelle de quatre.

-Et qui sont les quatrième ?

-Eux aussi des vampire, mais, différent de nous sur certain point.

-Comme ?

-Comme tu vois, nous nous considérons, ma famille et moi, comme végétarien. Nous nous nourrissons que de sang animal. D'autre comme nous s nourrisse d'humain, mais ils savent se contrôler et ne pas les tuer. Pas comme ceux d'en bas, eux, se ne sont que des tueurs sanguinaire. Par moment, ils tuent même pour leurs simple plaisir.

-Ils y en a ici ?

-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous avons réussi a les écarter le plus possible de cette ville, mais quelques un on réussi quand même a passer. Nous les trouvons toujours Naomi, et nous nous débarrassons d'eux, alors tu n'a pas a t'en faire.

-Je ne m'en fait pas, t'inquiète.

-C'est marrant, pour une humaine, tu a vraiment l'esprit large pour ne pas avoir peur de nous, dit il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Et toi c'est marrant que tous le monde dit que tu n'est qu'un con pas fini, alors que tu n'est pas si mal que sa, je lui renvois son sourire

-Va tfaire foutre aha

-Toi d'abord aha

Alors que je parlais avec Cook, je remarque qu'un regard était poser sur nous. Avant que je ne tourne la tête, la personne était parti. Nous rentrons pour les cours, et dans ce dernier, Cook se mit a coter de moi. On continuaient de parler, et rigolaient aussi. Il était vraiment gentil en faite, et j'aimais bien traîner avec lui. Dans l'heure d'après, Chimie, je fus mis en partenariat avec Effy. Alors que tous se passer bien, un élève s'est couper avec du verre. Avant même que je ne comprenne, on vue tous Emily sortir comme une furie de la classe. Katie s'apprêtait a la suivre quand :

-Katie ! Asseyez -vous !

-Mais madame ! Elle a besoin de moi là !

-Asseyez vous ou vous aurez un rapport ! Elle s'assit en grognant (oui oui, en grognant)

-Naomi !

-Oui ? Dis je choquer

-Aller chercher votre camarade !

-Hem... d'accord, je me lève, hésitante

-Et dépêchez vous !

-D'a-accord, je sorti aussi vite.

Une fois dehors, aucune trace d'Emily a l'intérieure du bâtiment, je le parcouru et alors que j'allais laisser tomber, je senti son odeur. Je la suivis. Elle me mené dehors, derrière a l'abri des regards. Une fois que j'ai passer la porte, je vue Emily en boule, dans un coin. Je m'approche doucement d'elle en l'appelant doucement.

-Emily ?

Quand elle leva la tête, je vus ces yeux jaune, et ces canines sortant légèrement de ces lèvres. Sa me stoppa. Normal je pense.

-Qu'es que tu fous la, dit elle d'une voie plus grave que d'habitude.

-Hem, la prof. Elle ma dit d'aller te chercher.

-Je retournerai pas en cour. Dit elle en remettant sa tête dans ces bras.

J'en profita pour m'avancer plus d'elle et de me mettre a genoux devant elle.

-Pourquoi t'es comme sa ?

-Je ne me contrôle plus

-Pourquoi sa ?

-Jchepa, pt'être parce que je t'ai mordu, dit elle froidement en mettant son regard sur moi

-Hé, t'en prend pas a moi, c'est pas comme si je t'avais demander de le faire. Dis je sur la défensive

-C'est vrai... désoler. C'est juste... je n'arrive plus a contrôler mes gestes ou autres, et c'est très déstabilisant. Je veux dire, en plus du faite que je veux étrangler et vider chaque être humain de cette école bien sur.

-Bien sur... dis je avec de gros yeux en sa direction On se regarda un moment puis on se mirent a rigoler doucement.

-Aller vient. Dis je en la levant

-Je t'ai dit que je ni retournerai pas Naomi

-J'ai jamais dit que c'est là bas qu'on irait

Alors qu'on s'apprête a partir, une odeur m'interpelle. J'arrête Emily et lui fit signe de se taire. Avant même que je ne comprenne quoi que se soit, je sent une balle traverser mon abdomen et me projeter en arrière. J'entends Emily crier de surprise et aller vers moi, mais dès qu'elle senti l'odeur de mon sang, elle s'arrête et s'écroule contre le mur pour ne pas me sauter dessus, gentil attention Emily. Je me lève alors doucement, touchant mon ventre. La balle la traverser, je n'aurai donc pas de problème pour guérir. Je me met sur mes pied doucement, toujours un peu dans la douleur du coup et regarde autour de nous, rien. En revanche, j'entends des pas s'accrocher de nous, je décide donc de sortir mes griffes et montrer les cross, mes yeux prenne une couleur bleu cristal et mon souffle devient puissant. Peu de temps après, trois hommes apparaissent devant moi et Emily, toujours contre le mur, ne voyant pas mon changement sachant que je suis dos a elle.

-Naomi Campbell ? Dit l'un deux

-Elle même. Dis je froidement, retenant un grognement

-Le conseil aimerait s'entretenir avec vous, je pense que vous connaissez déjà la cause de cela, dit il en regardant Emily.

Je tourna la tête en sa direction et la fixa, son regard changea dès qu'elle vue les changement de mon visage, comprenant que je n'étais pas si humaine qu'elle le pensait, je reporta mon attention a eux :

-Qu'es que le conseil me veut. Demandais je en me calmant mais toujours sur la défensive

-Régler quelque détails... embêtant.

-Comment êtes-vous même au courant pour elle. Dis je méchamment

-Voyons Naomi, sa fait un moment maintenant que le conseil suit vos déplacements. Alors quand nous avons pris connaissance de cela, nous avons décider d'agir. Dit il avec un sourire diabolique

-Et vous comptez agir comment ? Dis je en me préparant a bondir

-En éliminant la menace, dit un autre en fonçant tous droit vers Emily.

Avant même qu'ils n'atteigne sa cible, je lui envoya mon meilleurs coup de pied en plein abdomen, avec la force de la percutions, il fut projeter en arrière.

-Où crois tu même aller toi, dis je en montrant les cross et en me posant devant Emily. Vous. Ne. La. Toucherez. Pas. Dis je en me redressent.

-Tu oses te dresser contre nous ? Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je ne promet pas que tu sois en vie a la fin. Dit il avec un sourire psychopathe

Je nu le temps de seulement lui envoyer un grognement avant que eux trois ne se jette sur moi. Au début je contrôlais, je parais leurs coups, leurs en envoyais, m'en prenaient quelques un c'est sur, mais rien de grave. Mais sans rien comprendre, un deux sorti un couteau et me l'enfonça profondément dans le ventre, avant de me couper au niveau du mollet droit, puis le gauche, se qui me mis a genoux. Je nu pas le temps de comprendre quoi que se soit, que je fus projeter en arrière et fini derrière les poubelle en provoquant un grand bruit de percutions. Puis plus rien. Ils ont du penser m'avoir éliminé, tous comme Emily a du penser sa aussi. Emily... Emily. Ces yeux chocolat... Je rouvre d'un coup les miens et sentis cette chaleur habituelle maintenant monter en moi, mes os commencent alors par ce briser, les un après les autres. Mais s'était différents, je sentait pratiquement pas la douleur, et s'était rapide, presser. Et quand je ré-ouvris les yeux, j'étais un loup, emplis de rage. Je saute alors par dessus les débris qui me cacher, en poussant un effrayant grognement. Je lève lentement la tête et les vois, tenant Emily. Mais tous leurs regard, ainsi qu'elle, étaient pour moi. Je me dresse alors, voulant montrer ma taille et ma force et leurs pouce le plus grand rugissement jamais fait par moi même. Sachant que se n'étaient pas des métamorphe, ils ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec moi sous cette forme, alors ils ont fait la chose la plus judicieuse qu'il était. Ils ont vite détallé. Je renifla, de rire, et regarda en direction d'Emily, maintenant bouche bée avec les yeux limites sortant de son visage. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, tremblante, et me couche en face d'elle en plaçant ma tête sur ces genoux et la regardant dans les yeux. Alors qu'elle commençait déplacer sa main vers moi, la porte s'ouvrit en un fracas, quand je regarda, mes yeux rencontrèrent directement ceux d'Aiden suivit de prés part Katie. _Hé merde..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 – Emily**

je suis rentrer chez moi après les cour, et une fois arriver dans ma chambre, je me suis éclabousser le visage, voulant me faire croire que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, mais les événement précèdent me reviennent en tête :

… _elle_ _s'approche doucement de moi, et se couche en face de moi en plaçant sa tête sur mes genoux et levant les yeux dans les miens. Je commence a lever la main pour la caresser quand je fus stoppé par la porte s'ouvrit en un fracas, quand je regarda, mes yeux rencontrèrent directement ceux d'Aiden suivit de prés part Katie._

 _Le loup se lève aussi tôt et s'éloigne de moi. Katie fonce a coter de moi et fixe le loup, pensant probablement qu'il chercher a me faire du mal, Aiden lui n'a pas bouger. Katie me regarde alors plus attentivement et voix que j'ai quelque marques rouge , elle regarda alors le loup :_

 _-Qu'es que tu lui a fais salle monstre, dit elle en montrant ses canines._

 _-Katie non attend, c'est pas se que tu crois_

 _-A oui ? Alors si c'est pas se que je crois, d'où vienne ces marques hein, qui ta fais sa que je le tue, elle commence a s'approcher de Naomi_

 _-Attend, dit Aiden, si tu la laisse se changer, elle pourra t'expliquer._

 _-De quoi tu parles ? Dit elle_

 _-C'est Naomi, dis je en fixant les yeux du loup_

 _-Qu ..._

 _Le loup lui tourne le dos et vas derrière les poubelles. C'est alors qu'on entend sa voie :_

 _-Euh... quelqu'un aurait des vêtement ?_

 _-J'ai prit quelque chose pour toi, dit Aiden en lui lançant un sac_

 _-Aie ! …. merci_

 _Peu de temps après, Naomi sort avec un débardeur noir serré avec un jogging gris. Elle s'attache les cheveux en un chinions bâclé, et elle semblait plus magnifique que jamais._

 _-Sa fera l'affaire pour aujourd'hui, merci Aiden, en lui rendant le sac._

 _-Attendait... où est le loup ? Dit Katie_

 _Nous nous regardons tous les trois, plus elle._

 _-Ici, dit simplement Naomi, c'était moi._

 _-Quoi ? Mais comment ? C'est pas possible se genre de truc ! Sa n'existe pas_

 _-Tous comme les vampires n'existent pas, dit elle sur la défensif_

 _-Les quoi ? Dit Aiden_

 _-Merde je l'avais oublier lui, se dit a elle même._

 _Naomi se place alors derrière moi et sans même que je ne comprenne, elle soulève ma lèvre supérieur, révélant alors mes cross encore sorti._

 _-Des vampires, Aiden. C'est se qu'ils sont, tous. Comme nous nous sommes tous des loups. Dit elle en se plaçant a côté de moi._

 _-Quoi ? celui la, c'est Aiden, Katie et moi qui la sorti en cœur_

 _-Et on va garder sa entre nous, c'est claire._

 _-Attend, t'es en train de dire que tu le savais et que tu n'en a pas parler a Dereck ! Pourquoi ! Tu sais que si il l'apprend il va te tuer !_

 _-Il ne me tuera pas Aiden, si il en était capable, tu pense pas que se serai déjà fait ? Je n'ai rien dit, et tu ne dira rien toi aussi._

 _-Non ! Je ne lui cacherai pas sa !_

 _-Au que si tu le fera, dit elle en s'approchant de lui dangereusement, tu ne lui dira rien, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si il le sait pas, on peut le prendre par derrière, on peut s'en servir contre lui, et en plus, tu sais qu'il chercherai a tous les tuer, et je refuse qu'il ne la touche._

 _J'ai a peine réussi a entendre sa fin de phrase tellement elle le chuchota._

 _-Tu t'es trop accrocher a elle, tu sais que a la base tu devais simplement découvrir se qu'ils clochaient chez eux. Dit Aiden en chuchotant fermement._

 _-Sa n'a rien a voir. Dit elle en se détournant de lui et en allant a côté de moi_

 _-Y faudrait qu'on y aille maintenant, je pense pas que le lycée appréciait les dégâts causé, dit elle en me regardant_

 _-Très bien, mais Emily rentre avec moi, dit fermement Katie en prenant mon bras et la collant a elle_

 _-Très bien, dit Naomi en la fixant et en poussant un petit grognement_

 _Mais il lui arrive quoi a elle en se moment ?_

 _-On y va Aiden. Au, et encore une chose, Effy est au courant pour nous, histoire que vous le sachiez. Puis elle parti suivit d'Aiden._

Et me voila donc dans ma chambre, coucher sur mon lit a repenser a tous se qui c'est passer. Je me tourna et retourna dans mon lit, sans pouvoir trouver la paix dans ma tête. Je m'assis alors, énerver, et regarda l'heure. 15h18. Encore 1h a attendre. Exaspérer, je sorti de mon lit et de la maison, prit ma moto et alla faire un tour. Alors que je roulais, je senti une odeur de sang, familier a première vue. Je me dirigea vers cette odeur et arrêta ma moto a la bordure de la foret. Je m'enfonça dans celle si et reconnu le chemin, le lac. Une fois arriver, je vue une forme, humaine. En me rapprochant plus, je reconnu Naomi, de dos. J'allais l'informer de ma présence quand je la vois tomber a genoux. Son bras se brise, ainsi que d'autre de ces os. En regardant mieux je remarqua qu'elle était nu. Je rougis, voulant alors la laisser, mais je vu soudainement comme des poils pousser sur tous son corps, son visage s'allonger pour en faire un museau, des oreilles et une queue pousser. Et c'est la que je compris que je l'observer en pleine transformation. Son corps grandi, s'allongea. Ces mains et pieds devinrent alors des pattes. Sa peaux n'était maintenant plus visible, remplacer alors par d'une épaisse masse de poils. Un léger cris a était pousser a la fin, puis il fut remplacer par une respiration forte. Elle était maintenant un magnifique louve blanc/beige. C'est alors que je compris que le loup de la dernière fois n'était autre Naomi. Je m'approcha alors et sorti de la foret:

-Naomi? Elle fit un bon énorme et me regarda avec ses yeux de loup grand ouverts. Je rigola un peu

-Désoler, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, même si sa fais maintenant la troisième fois. Dis je en m'approchant. Je viens de comprendre sa, mais en te regardant mieux maintenant, je me rend compte que s'était toi la dernière fois, j'arrive pas a y croire.

Comme réponse elle renifla, et a vrai dire s'était plût mignon de voir son museau bouger ainsi. Je me mis en face d'elle et lui caressa le cou

-Tu dois avoir chaux avec toute cette masse de poile dit donc

Elle haussa les épaules. Je la contourna et m'assis sur le bord du lac. Elle se couche a coter de moi et me laissa la caresser. Après un petit temps, je me coucha sur elle, enfin, mes bras autour de son cou avec la tête sur son dos quoi. Elle, elle poussa sa tête sur mes jambes. On resta un moment comme sa, et j'étais a la limite de m'endormir quand on entend une sonnerie. Je regarde mon téléphone mais se n'était pas le mien. Je vue alors Naomi se lever et se dirigeait vers un buisson, je la suivie et vis alors un tas de vêtements, et dessus était un téléphone. Je le prend et vis qu'il afficher ''Aiden'' comme appelant, je décroche alors: -Aiden?

-Emily? Qu'es que tu fais avec le téléphone de Naomi?

-Les loup ne sont pas fait pour décrocher au téléphone

-Oh, je vois. Elle est avec toi la? Je me tourne et la vue qui parti un peu plus loin, je la suivie du regarde et vue qu'elle redevint humaine, et surtout, affreusement nu. Je me retourne aussi vite que je pus quand elle lever les yeux et me pris en flagrant délit. Mon cœur battait a la chamade. Aiden me ramena a la réalité:

-Emily?

-Hein, oui quoi?

-Naomi, elle est avec toi?

-Ah, euh oui oui elle est la

-Bon d'accord, tu pourras lui dire de me retrouver dernière la maison quand elle pourra?

-Oui bien sur, le lui passe le message.. Oui... bien a tous a l'heure..

Et je raccrocha et me retourne. Mauvais idée d'ailleurs, car dernière moi se trouver une Naomi très très nu, et encore heureux qu'un buisson cacher a partir des hanche sinon je serai bien morte sur place. Bon, sa m'empêcha pas de rester bloquer sur son buste pour autant. Son raclement de gorge me ramena a la réalité et je suis sur que j'étais aussi rouge que mes cheveux quand je me retourna:

-Tu pourrais me passer mes vêtement s'il-tôt-plais dit elle en rigolant de la situation

Je les attrape alors et les lui envoie a l'aveuglette. Je l'entendis alors s'habiller

-C'est bon Em', tu peux te retourner tu sais

-Ouai, désoler

-Pour? Avoir bloquer sur mes sein? Dit elle avec un petit rire

-En quelque sorte ouai...

-C'est plutôt flatteur, le dernier a les avoir vue n'était pas aussi impressionner

\- Il a tort, enfin, pas que je dis que je fantasme sur tes sein hein ! Pas de méprise !

-Emily, c bon t'inquiète bon, il voulait quoi Aiden ?

-Ah, oui, il demandait qu'on le rejoigne dernière chez toi -Bien, allons y alors.

Elle me contourna pour prendre son sac et emboîter le pas. Je me mis a coter d'elle, cherchant quelque a dire. Je me souvenu de la voir se transformer, sa n'avait pas l'air plus agréable que sa.

-Qu'es que tu ressent quand tu te transforme ?

-C'est compliquer, avant, s'était de la douleur, très grande, mais maintenant... je ne serai te dire.

-Pourquoi sa ?

-Euh, comment dire, ..., quand nous nous transformons complètement, nos os se brise..

-Sérieux ?!

-Ouai je sais, pas terrible. Mais c'est un mal pour un bien.

-Si sa te fait t'en mal, pourquoi tu le fais quand tu n'en a pas besoin ?

-Eh bien... tu vois, les meute de loup, basique je veux dire.

-Oui ?

-Il y a toujours un chef de bande, on les appels les ''alpha''

-Vous avez aussi sa ?

-Oui, et pour mon cas, mon alpha, a moi et ma famille, c'est Dereck.

-Le même Dereck que la dernière fois ?

-Le même. Et tu vois, pour nous, il est notre alpha car il nous a transformer, il nous a offert se ''don'', donc nous lui devons allégeance et obéissance.

-Wouha, compliquer

-Tu la dis. Mais dans mon cas c'est différent.

-Pourquoi sa ?

-Se n'est pas Dereck qui ma transformer.

-Quoi ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, nous sommes arriver chez elle. Elle ma donc sourie a la place, me faisant comprendre que nous en parlerons plus tard. On alla derrière chez elle et trouvons Aiden penché sur un arbre.

-Aiden.

-Naomi, Emily. Ravis que vous ailliez fait vite

-Pourquoi tu nous a appeler ?

-Pas ici, montons.

-Où sa ? Dis je

-La haut, me dit Naomi en me dirigeant ma tête vers le haut.

En effet, en haut du grand arbre se trouver une cabane, plutôt grande vue de l'extérieure.

-A ouai d'accord... c'est vous qui l'avait faite ?

-Il faut bien s'occuper. Dit Naomi en haussant les épaules

-Et un endroits où dormir, dit Aiden en fixant Naomi

-Comment sa ? Dis je en la regardant

-Disons que Naomi ne dort pas beaucoup dans la maison en elle même.

-Enfin bref, on est pas là pour parler de moi a se que je sache, dit elle d'une voie sèche.

-Vrai. Bon montons. Sorti Aiden en montrant la voie

On le regarda monter sans besoin d'échelle (grâce a ces griffe)

-Besoin d'aide ? Me dit Naomi avec un sourire

-Pour qui me prend tu voyons ? Lui dis je en lui retournant son sourire

Avant même qu'elle ne me réponde, je sauta jusqu'à une branche en hauteur, et continua comme sa jusqu'à arriver a l'entrer. Je me retourna pour la voir, bouche bée. Je lui souris avant de rentrer dans la cabane.

-J'ai presque oublier que tu n'étais pas humaine, dit elle maintenant en haut

-Je le cache bien

-Je ne dirais pas sa, nous pouvons mieux nous cacher dans se monde que vous.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Dis je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

-Déjà, nous ne craignons pas le soleil

-J'ai ma bague

-Nous mangeons de la nourriture humaine

-Je suis une bonne actrice, et d'ailleurs nous pouvons en manger en petite quantité

-Nous dormons

-Nous aussi

-Si quelqu'un saigne devant nous, nous ne lui sautons pas dessus

-Il suffit de s'entraîner

-Tu ne résiste pas au mien

-C'est différent. Dis je en détournant mon regard

-En quoi ?

-Tu n'est pas humaine, alors sa m'apporte une autre force, sa m'attire. Dis je en la regardant droit dans les yeux

-Tu es sur que c'est sa qui t'attire ?

-Certaine, dis je fermement.

On passa quelque minute a ne pas parlait, seulement se fixé, jusqu'à se qu'Aiden nous rappel de sa présence avec un raclement de gorge. On se retourne vers lui en même temps :

-Oui ? Dit Naomi

-On est la pour autre chose que vos amourette

-Soit pas ridicule, dit Naomi avec un petit rire

Quand a moi, je détourna la encore mon regard et en profita pour regarder l'intérieure de la cabane. S'était propre, sa ressemblait pas mal a une chambre aménager. Il y avais un bureau, une étagère et un matelas par terre. Je me dirigea vers se dernier et m'assois dessus.

-J'ai parler a Dereck. Dit finalement Aiden

-Ta fait quoi ?! Dit Naomi en le plaquant contre le mur

-T'inquiète pas ! J'ai pas parler de eux, je lui est parler des chasseurs aujourd'hui.

-Oh, encore mieux ! Dit elle en le lâchant, a ton avis, ils vont lui répondre quoi quand il demandera pourquoi ils sont venu ? Dit elle avec un regard noir en sa direction

-... Je ni avais pas pensé...

-Et j'avais remarquer. Dit elle froidement

-Hé je suis pas comme toi moi, c'est Dereck mon alpha, tu sais mieux que personne que c'est dure de lui cacher quelque chose ! Soit heureuse que je lui est rien dit pour elle ! Dit il en me pointant

-Hé jsuis pas dedans moi, dis je en levant les mains

-Si justement, a cause de toi, on pourrait mourir si il découvre quelque chose

-Es que c'est moi qui ta dit de la fermer même, je pourrais très bien me débrouiller contre lui

-Hé on se calme, dit Naomi et posant une main sur le torse d'Aiden et le recule un peu de moi, j'irai lui parler a Dereck.

-Quoi ? Mais sa va être pire avec toi ! Tu te rappelles plus de la dernière fois que tes sortir du sous sol ou quoi ? Tu ne tenais même plus sur tes jambes !

-C'est bon Aiden, s'était pour une connerie sa, dit elle en fuyant mon regard.

-Justement ! Comment je vais te retrouver là hein ! Tu peux me dire ! Sera tu même encore en vie ?!

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, si il aurait vraiment voulu me tuer, il l'aurai fait depuis longtemps, il en est simplement incapable.

-C'est se que tu dis... il regarde une dernière fois Naomi puis se dirige vers la porte et saut.

J'entends Naomi pousser un long soupire avant de s'asseoir sur le coin de son bureau. Elle regarde la porte pendant un moment avant de porter son attention vers moi :

-Il c'est passer quoi la dernière fois Naomi ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De se que Aiden a dit. Dis je en la fixant cherchant a savoir si elle allait me mentir

-... disons que... Nous avons une capacité a guérir, avec toutes sorte d'attaque, un os casser, un balle, dit elle en levant son t-shirt montrant son ventre impeccable et sans marque, mais quand sa concerne une griffure ou morsure d'un alpha, sa prend plus de temps a guérir. Et... disons que Dereck et moi ne sommes pas spécialement en bon terme, tu sais, le faite que se ne sois pas mon Alpha, alors il me soumet a lui de façon plus... brutal.

-Oui ? Dis je quand elle ne continua pas

-Il me bat Emily, et il aime sa. C'est comme, son petit défouloirs tu voies. Il trouve toujours un prétexte pour me battre. Hé la dernière fois c'est parce que je n'étais pas rentrer pendant plus de 3jours quelques chose comme sa, il a vu une opportunité, il la prise.

-Aiden a raison, tu ne lui parlera pas. Dis je fermement en me levant histoire de faire autre chose que d'aller lui défoncer la tête a ce Dereck.

-Si, je dois le faire

-Pourquoi ?!

-Parce que sinon il s'en prendra a toi. Dit elle doucement, se rapprochant de moi, et que je refuse qu'il te face du mal

-Et moi je refuse qu'il t'en face, sa me tue qu'il l'es déjà fait, dis je en enfouissant ma tête dans sa poitrine

-Il ne m'en fera pas. Dit elle en entourant ces bras autour de mes hanches et en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je lui résiste toujours tu sais.

On reste comme sa pendant un moment, je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi est elle comme sa avec moi, au dernière nouvelle, elle aime les gars, et avant hier, elle ne montrait aucun attachement a mon égard. Je ne m'en plein pas, sa non, c'est juste... c'est perturbant par moment. Alors que j'aurai voulu rester comme sa le reste de ma vie, mon téléphone s'est mit a vibré dans ma poche. Elle poussa un léger grognement et se décolla de moi, je la regard en prenant mon téléphone et décroche sans même voir qui est l'identifiant de l'appel.

-Allô ?

-Emi' ? Tu es où ?

-Han, Katie. Je suis dehors, pourquoi ?

-Il va y avoir une réunion, il faut que tu rentres.

-Comment sa il va y avoir une réunion, on en a pas eu depuis une décennie, sans blague

-Oui, est bien s'était avant qu'on sache pour ta Chère ''copine'' et sa famille

Je jette un regard a Naomi, puis continu :

-A qui en a tu parlais ?

-Tous le monde, dit elle comme si s'était la chose la plus normal du monde

-Putain... Katie tu fais chier, tu ne devais rien dire ! Naomi la bien fait comprendre pourtant !

-Hé ! Je suis pas au ordre d'elle moi ! Je fais se que je veux !

-Non justement ! Parce que tu n'est pas la seule concerné la dedans !

-Rien a foutre. Rentre, c'est tous. Et elle raccroche aussi tôt

-Qu'es qui se passe ? Dit Naomi

-Hem, ma sœur en a parler a ma famille, pour vous.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

-Parce que pour elle, il ni a que nous qui sommes concerné et elle n'est pas, je site, a tes ordre.

-Désoler de dire sa, mais j'ai une soudaine envie de balancer ta sœur par dessus un pont

-Sa ne lui ferai rien. En tous cas, elle ma appelait parce que a cause de sa, nous avons maintenant une ''réunion de famille'' si tu vois le truc.

-Tu dois y aller donc ? Dit elle légèrement déçu

-Ouaip. Je t'appelle après ? Pour te dire se qu'il en sort

-Je pourrais aussi passer, se serai plus rapide... Dit elle en me regardant dans les yeux

-C'est vrai...

On reste comme sa pendant un moment, a seulement se fixé. Puis mon téléphone sonne a nouveau, je décroche:

-Je suis sur la route. Dis je en ne détachant pas mes yeux de ceux de Naomi

J'entends ma sœur me parler derrière mais ne cherche pas a comprendre et raccroche.

-Tu devrais y aller, dit elle en se raclant la gorge et en détournant le regard.

-Hem, ouai...

je la regarde sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, puis je décide de m'approcher d'elle et l'embrasser sur la joue. Quand mes lèvres touches sa mâchoire, je la sens se contracter.

-Ouai... plus tard, dis je en partant sans me retourner

-Emilie...

je l'ai entendu m'appeler, je l'ai entendu mais je n'ai pas répondu et je suis parti. Par moment, comme là, elle tourner du chaude au froids tous de suite après, et c'est plus que perturbant. Je supporte tous sauf quelqu'un qui fuis ces propres réalité. Je ne dis pas qu'elle m'aime, mais il y a forcement quelque chose, et la elle l'évite. En quelque sorte. Fin vous voyez quoi ! J'ai pas chercher plus et suis aller chercher ma moto pour rentrer chez moi pour cette fameuse ''réunion de famille''. Plus vite terminer, plus vite je pourrais me changer les idées. Et pour une fois, je suis bien contente que ma famille vive pour faire la fête.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 - Naomi**

Après le dépars d'Emily, je suis rester assise dans la cabane a réfléchir a se qui avait putain bien se passer. Il m'arrive quoi ? Un coup je suis gentille, un coup je suis une vrai chienne. Je comprend pourquoi Emily n'a pas voulut en savoir plus et c'est sauvé. Tous est ma faute, et il faut que je rattrape le coup. Mais une parti de moi me dit que c'est mieux ainsi, je veux dire, en a peine une journée, je me suis rapprocher d'Emily autant Aiden en 1ans. Je sais pas se qu'il m'arrive. J'ai l'impression que tout a changer depuis l'attaque au lycée. Y faut dire, j'ai réussi a me transformer d'une manière que je n'avais jamais faite. Malgré que mes os se brisaient, je ne ressentais que haine qu'ils sent prenne a Emily. Et tous est arriver si vite. Et je suis sur que Emily est aussi perdu que moi la dedans. Et c'est donc pour sa qu'il faut je lui parle le plus vite possible.

Avant que je ne me lève, Aiden réapparut dans la cabane.

-Elle est parti? Dit il doucement

-Faut croire.

-Sois pas énerver contre moi Naomi, je cherche a te protéger.

-J'ai pas besoin de protection Aiden, et je ne suis pas énerver contre toi mais moi.

-Tous le monde a besoin d'aide... pourquoi es tu en colère contre toi ?

-Laisse tomer, c'est mes problèmes.

-Naomi, depuis quand tes problèmes ne sont pas les miens ?

-Depuis que c'est devenu trop dangereux.

-Je sais aussi me défendre.

-Je sais, mais pas contre lui. Tu ne sais pas se dont il est capable

-Parce que tu l'es toi ?

-Assez oui.

-Alors ne lui parle pas, dit il désespéramment

-Aiden... je suis obliger

-Non ! Tu ne l'es pas !

-Aiden...

-Attend au moins quelque jours, que sa se tasse. Peut être qu'il oubliera !

-C'est beau d'espérer, dis je ironiquement

-Au moins j'essaie moi, aller... s'il-tôt-plais Naomi. Pour moi...

-Bon.. d'accord. Quelque jours. Dis je résigné

-Yes ! Bon ! On a commander chinois, tu en veux ? Dit il en changeant complètement de sujet

-Hem, non. C'est bon. J'avais l'intention de sortir de toute façon.

-Tu vas la voir par vrai ?

-Ouai, disons qu'elle est parti un peut froidement, et je compte du coup aller m'excuser.

-Toi ? T'excuser ? Sérieux !

-Qu'es qui est si choquant la dedans ?

-Bah, tu es Naomi quoi aha !

-Hééé, sa veux dire quoi sa, dis je en le frappant dans l'épaule

-Aie !

-Sa c'est pour le sac de vêtement !

-Aha

Il se dirige ensuite vers la porte et saute. Moi je me lève alors pour me changer. Bah oui, c'est toujours mieux d'arriver propre quelque part, enfin bref, je n'est pas a justifier le faite que je me retrouve maintenant dans un jean skinny noir avoir un t-shirt moulant et décolleter blanc. Oui bon d'accord, peut être pas aussi normal que sa. j'attrape ma veste en cuire noir avant de sauter de l'arbre et atterrir tranquillement par terre. Je prend ensuite la direction du lac pour ensuite aller chez Emily. Quelque minute après, je me trouve devant chez elle. Et de la où je suis on pouvait très facilement entendre la musique forte provenant de l'intérieure. Il semble même que beaucoup de personnes ont étaient inviter à la fête. Je décide alors de suivre un couple s'approchant de la porte et rentre avec eux. Je suis immédiatement envahis par une foule de jeune dansant et puant l'alcool comme pas permit. J'essaye de ma déplacer tranquillement dans la maison et passe au salon. Je balaye la salle des yeux et reconnais Effy et Freddie dansant ensemble. Pas loin se trouver JJ parler a panda il me semble. Alors que j'allais changer de salle a sa recherche, mes yeux tombe sur une vision que j'aurai préférer éviter. Emily dansant avec Cook. Enfin, je dirai plutôt, Emily se faisant délibérément toucher par Cook. Je veux dire, il la déshabillait pratiquement ! Et il osait même collé ces lèvres baveuse sur le cou de ma Emily. Attendait, Ma Emily ? Je déraille complètement là ! Je ne comprend pas cette colère soudaine contre Cook. Sans prévenir, mes jambes se sont misent a agir pour moi et se dirigent vers eux. Une fois devant j'arrache Cook d'elle et la tire contre moi. Elle na pas l'air de bien comprendre se qui se passe jusqu'à se qu'elle m'entende poussait un fort grognement de mécontentement. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et aussi tôt, une froncement de sils apparaît.

-Naomi, qu'es que tu fou putain ?! Dit elle en se dégageant de moi

Elle vacille légèrement dès qu'elle perdit le maintient que je lui apporter. Elle doit probablement avoir bue, ou même drogué. Aussi tôt qu'elle se dégage de moi, Cook entoure son bras autour de ces épaules avec un sourire de gros pervers.

-Naoniloup, tu te joins a nous ? Je suis sur qu'un plan a trois serai super ensemble

-Te fous pas de moi, je ferai sa pour rien au monde, dis je fermement

-Bien, alors il ni a que toi et moi ma perle, comme au bon vieux temps. Je savais que tu mourrais d'envie de revoir le Cookie Monster, dit il en passant sa main sous son débardeur

Aussi tôt que je le vue faire, je lui décrocha mon point dans sa figure. Sa le fit légèrement reculer, mais il se redresse vite et me regarde avec un sourire psychopathe :

-Ont a toujours pas fini notre indifférent de la dernière fois au faite, dit il en méchamment en souriant

Et avant même que je ne réponde il me frappe directement dans le ventre avec son point. Mon souffle fut couper et il en profite pour me murmurer a l'oreille :

-Tu aurais du accepter le plan a trois Naomi, Emily est une vrai bête au lit, dit il doucement

-Espèce d'enfoirer, dis je difficilement

-Oui je sais.

Il me pousse en arrière et me rie au visage :

-Je t'ai connu plus féroce Naomi, aller, montre a Papa le loup qui est en toi, dit il en me provoquant (se qui a marcher)

Je fonce alors directement dans lui en ayant l'intention de le plaquer quand ont passa tous les deux par la fenêtre derrière. Un fois qu'il était par terre, je me relève et lui envois mon pied dans son abdomen

-Assez féroce pour toi Cookie, dis je méchamment, c'est pas tes tapettes de fillette qui vont me faire mal, j'ai connu pire, crois moi.

-C'est sur, tu aimes te faire défoncer la gueule hein, dit il en se levant

-Quoi ? Dis je soupçonneuse

-Allez, dit moi tous Naomi, dis nous a tous comme tu aimes quand Dereck te traite comme sa chienne. Dit il avec un sourire pervers . Parce que c'est se que tu es.

Avant qu'il ne dit autre chose, je lui envoie mon point en pleine figure, puis l'autre suivit d'un coup de genoux dans le ventre pour le faire tomber. Un fois a terre, je monte sur lui et l'enchaîne de coups. Mes gestes étaient remplis de rages, mes yeux de tristesse, et je n'arrivais plus a me contrôler. Il a fallut que Freddie et d'autre gars de l'équipe de football m'arrache de lui pour qu'il ne subisse plus mes coups. Alors qu'ils m'emmenaient dehors (de l'autre côté bien sur) j'entends Emily essayer de me parler. Sa voie était tellement lointaine, et je me sentais tellement trahis. Une fois dehors et enfin a terre, je me détacha des gars et parti en courant dans la forêt. C'est alors que je l'entend, elle me suit. J'enlève donc ma veste et me transforme si rapidement pour ensuite courir plus vite. Une fois arriver a la maison, je grimpe par ma fenêtre pour mettre un jogging et un débardeur et descendre en bas. Je ne cherche pas a parler avec les autres, je prends directement la direction du sous sol en m'en foutant royalement des appels d'Aiden et Maxxie.

C'est décider. Je vais parler a Dereck.


	11. Chapter 11

Alors que je suivais ces traces, j'ai trouver sa veste jeter sur le coter. Je la récupère et regarde un peu plus loin. Des vêtements en lambeaux. C'est bien se que je pensais, elle s'est transformer. Je suis revenu sur mes pas avec la veste et rentre directement dans ma chambre. Je me suis coucher sur mon lit avec la veste a coter cherchant le sommeil qui ne vient jamais. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment sur se qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver, les choix qu'elle pouvait faire a se moment même, les actions. Je ne la connaît pas tant que sa en y repensant, je ne sais pas comment elle peut agir dans s'est circonstances. Peut être qu'en lui envoyant un message je trouverai le sommeil ? Ouai, faisons sa. j'attrape mon téléphone a coter et lui envois ''Tu vas bien ? Je suis tellement desoler Naomi, appel moi s'il te plais... xxx''. Après quelque minute, mon téléphone se met a vibrer, je me presse a regarder et vois que l'expéditeur du message est Naomi, je l'ouvre et lis ''C'est Aiden, Naomi est partie voir Dereck. Je ne sais pas se qu'il sait passer entre vous, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue descendre en bas de son propre gré, tu ferais mieux de venir''. Je n'attend pas de finir de lire le message que je saute par ma fenêtre et me dirige vers la maison a Aiden. Je suis rapidement arriver là-bas et toque une fois devant la porte. Aiden vient alors m'ouvrir

-Où est el...

AAAAAAAAAh (bruit de fond)

-Qu'es que... réussi je a dire choquer

-C'est comme sa depuis qu'elle est descendu... il est en train de la torturer... et on ne peut rien faire...

-Comment sa on peut rien faire !

Je passe devant lui et me dirige devant la porte, je l'ouvre rapidement et a peine j'ai fait un pas que je fus projeter contre le mur derrière moi

-Putain.. dis je en me relevant

-Une barrière de protection. Aucun être surnaturel tel qu'il soit ne peut passer, on peut la briser que de l'intérieure. J'ai déjà essayer un bon nombres de fois avant toi...

Je le regarde alors reparti vers le salon, et le suis ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je m'assois avec lui a la table et attend.

-Il s'est passer quoi chez toi ?

-Elle s'est battu avec Cook

-Pourquoi sa ?

-Il la provoquer...

-Et sur quel sujet ? Dit il sachant déjà la réponse

-Moi... dis je doucement. Ont dansaient ensemble, elle est arriver, il la provoquer en me proposant de coucher avec lui, ''encore'', et elle la repoussait. Après sa ils ont commencer a se battre. Quand ils ont été séparer, elle s'est enfuit pour venir ici, j'ai essayer de la suivre... mais quand j'ai vue ces vêtement déchirer par terre avec sa veste jeter sur le coter, j'ai abandonner et rentrer chez moi. Tu connais la suite

-Tu as déjà coucher avec lui ?

-Ouai, il y a bien longtemps. J'étais droguer, bourrer et tous, on voulait juste s'amuser un peu a se moment. J'ai regretter le lendemain croit moi

Avant qu'Aiden ne parle, ont entends des bruits venant de l'escalier du sous sol

-Merde c'est Dereck, il faut que tu te caches !

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que si il te vois, il pourrait savoir et après te tuer puis tuer Naomi, alors cache toi !

-Mai où ?!

-La cabane ! Attends nous la bas, et fait pas de bruit, dit il en me dirigeant dehors, je reviens. Pas de bruit rappel toi !

Puis il ferme la porte, j'ai juste le temps de monter que j'entends la porte du sous sol s'ouvrir. Je me concentre pour écouter se qui se passe.

 _ **-Aiden rassemble ces affaires. Dit une voix forte**_

 _ **-Quoi mais pourquoi ?**_

 _ **-Naomi chérie nous quitte, je n'ai plus besoin d'elle, elle m'ennuie trop a présent**_

Je regarde par la fenêtre discrètement pour les vois et vois Dereck jeter Naomi, ou plutôt se qui reste d'elle, par terre. Elle se redresse doucement et se met sur ces genoux.

 _ **-C'est le... le plus beau cadeau que tu ne peux me faire... Dereck. Dit elle en le fixant**_

 _ **-Oh mais je ne fait pas sa pour toi, espèce de ptite putain, une fois dehors, tu n'auras plus aucune protection, et alors je te retrouverai et te tuerai, dit il en attrapant ces cheveux et jetant sa tête en arrière.**_

En la regardant comme sa, les larmes me montent au yeux. C'est une fois que Dereck la frappe au visage, qu'elles se mettent a couler. Il l'attrape alors part les jambes et la traîne jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvre et la jette sans retenu dehors. C'est alors que je vu vraiment sont état dévaster. Ces vêtements étaient déchirer de partout et recouvert de son sang, elle avait des coupures partout sur le corps, les une plus profondes que les autres.

 _ **-Aiden ! C'est affaires ! Cri-t-il toujours le regard braquer sur elle**_

 _ **-L-les voilà Dereck... dit il en lui tenant un sac**_

 _ **-Bien. Il le jette alors sur elle et la regarde une dernière fois avec un sourire avant de se tourner et rentrer avec Aiden visiblement terrifier.**_

J'attends encore quelque minute avant de vite sauter de l'arbre et courir vers elle.

-Nao ! je me met par terre pour essayer de la redresser doucement en évitant ces coupures dans le dos (et tous le reste du corps a vrai dire) Nao steplais réponds moi... dis je entre les larmes

Je la vois doucement ouvrir les yeux

-Qu'es que tu... fous là... dit elle difficilement.

-Je te ramené chez moi, je vais te protéger ne t'inquiète pas... je vais... je vais te porter d'accord ? Dit je doucement, tu vas monter sur mon dos... je veux pas plus te faire de mal...

-Ok...

-Bien... aller, doucement hein...

Une fois bien poser sur mon dos, je récupère son sac pas terre et quitte rapidement la propriété. Une fois devant chez moi je passe par la fenêtre évitant les regard indiscret du reste des invités restant. Une fois dans ma chambre la pause doucement sur le ventre sur mon lit. Je vais dans la cuisine et récupère un grand saladier que je remplis d'eau avec quelque chiffons propre que je mouille d'eau froide. Je retourne a coter d'elle doucement et m'assoie par terre. Je lui met alors un des chiffons sur le front pour éviter qu'elle n'attrape mal. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux au contact.

-Qu'es que tu fais.. ? Dit elle limite en murmurant

-Je vais prendre soin de toi... ne t'inquiète pas... dis je en reniflant et essaye de rejeter les larmes qui menaces de couler

-Ne fais pas sa...

-Quoi dont... ?

-Te sentir coupable...

-Mais c'est pourtant de ma faute tous sa..

-Non. Sa allait forcement arriver tôt ou tard..

-Non, non pas comme sa, il ta tellement... fait souffrir... on l'entendait d'en haut...

-Tu étais là.. ?

-Depuis peu, mais sa ma suffis... je suis tellement désoler Naomi...

-J'accepte tes excuses... même si il ni a pas.. grand chose a excuser.

-Si tu le dis..

Après un petit temps je la vue commençait a gesticuler

-Sa fait un mal de chien... tu aurais une salle de bain ?

-Hem, bien sur. Pourquoi ?

-Pour me nettoyer, dit elle en se redressant sur ces genoux avec difficulté

-Attends je vais t'aider.

Je l'attrape alors doucement part les épaules et la soulève du lit pour qu'elle puise se mettre droite. Elle passe un bras par dessus mon épaule pendant que moi je l'essaye de faire marcher

-Je ne suis pas habituer a se que l'on s'occupe de moi après sa...

-Même pas par Aiden ?

-Je n'aime pas que l'on me vois comme sa.. généralement je me traîne jusqu'au lac et me laisse flotter un moment dans l'eau histoire de me nettoyer

-Oh.. hé bien a partir de maintenant c'est moi qui prendrai soin de toi, dis je en ouvrant la salle de bain

-Pourquoi tu fais tous sa... ? Dit elle doucement

-... aucune raison particulière.. bon aller, on va te débarrasser de tous cela, dis je en changeant de sujet.

Je la pause contre l'évier et lui soulève son t-shirt (se qu'il en reste plutôt) doucement. Un fois enlever je vue alors l'ampleur des dégâts sur son corps. Quelques larmes me monter au yeux, mais je les ravale aussi tôt. Je me racle la gorge et détourne les yeux de ces blessures. Pour me distraire, je lui déboucle sa ceinture et la lui retire, une fois par terre, je lui déboutonne son jean et le lui retire. Des marques étaient aussi présente sur ces cuises, a leurs vue je sers ma mâchoire. Une jambe après l'autre et le jeans a rejoint ces autres vêtements. Alors que je me redresse je prend alors conscience que je suis a quelque mètre d'une Naomi en sous-vêtement que moi même lui avait enlever le reste, et quand mes yeux tombes das les siens je suis devenu aussi rouge que mes cheveux. Je me décale alors d'elle en me raclant la gorge :

-Tu veux aussi m'enlever ceux la ou je peux le faire toute seule ? Me dit elle en me fixant

-Désoler, j'avais la tête ailleurs.. hem, bon bah je vais te laisser.. si tu as besoin d'aide je suis a coter hein, dis je rapidement en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Sa main me reteint par l'avant bras. Je me retourne vers elle en attendant se qu'elle a à me dire :

-J'en est probablement besoin..

-De ?

-Ton aide. Je la vue détourner les yeux

-Pour ?

-... je ne peux pas atteindre les blessures dans la dos, alors... si sa te dérange pas... hem, tu pourrais t'en occuper ?

-... oh... hem... ouai, bien sur... je crois. Dis je en refaisant mes pas vers elle.

-Merci. Hem... tu pourrais, tu sais, te retourner..

-.. OH ! Oh oui bien sur désoler,, dis je en le faisant aussi tôt

Entendre le bruit du reste de ces vêtement s'enlever était très tendant et perturbant, après quelque minute, j'entends l'eau de la douche couler. Je ne me retourne toujours pas et reste la ne sachant pas quoi faire :

-Emily. Tu sais que a cette distance tu ne m'es d'aucune aide pas vrai ? Dit elle en rigolant légèrement

-Heum, ouai... je sais. Dis je sans bouger

-Écoute. C'est tous aussi gênant pour moi que pour toi, si se n'est pas pire, alors s'il te plais, retourne toi, approche toi, et aide moi. Mais peux tu ne pas me regarder ? Genre, fermer les yeux

-Comment tu veux que je t'aide les yeux fermer ? Dis je en rigolant

-Effectivement... bah, regarde le plafond alors, s'il te plais. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est plus gênant pour moi.

-D'accord oui, je vais faire de mon mieux pour pas regarder, dis je en me retournant la tête vers le plafond et les bras tendu devant pour voir où j'allais

-Et puis, tu a déjà vue mes seins de toute façon, donc...

Quand elle dit sa j'ai baisser mes yeux, choquer, et vont directement dans les siens.

-Je t'ai dit de pas regarder ! Dit elle en rigolant

-Tu es marrante toi, tu ne me facilite pas vraiment les chose, dis je choquer et en rigolant

-Ouai c'est sa, aller, vient donc frotter le dos d'un corps que tu ne résiste pas aha

-Si tu savais aha, tu m'attires tellement toi et ton caractère narcissique, dis je en me mettant en sous-vêtement

-Je savais que tu succomberai a lui

-Bien sur, bien sur, dis je en entrant dans la douche

Cette petite plaisanterie a réussi a faire baisser le niveau de gêne qu'il y avait entre nous deux. Me voilà maintenant en sous-vêtement dans la douche avec Naomi dos a moi. J'essaye de nettoyer le plus doucement possible, mais au fur et a mesure que le sang partait, je pouvais apercevoir d'autres cicatrises plus ancienne, et je me sentais mal. Elle a du tellement souffrir avant, et elle devait se guérir elle même en plus de sa. Une fois les plaies nettoyer, je me rapproche d'elle et entour mes bras autour de sa taille en lui embrassant l'épaule pour ensuite collé mon front a cette dernière, et a ce moment la je me promis que plus jamais elle n'aura a subir sa :

-Je vais te laisser. Si tu as besoin appel moi. Dis je en sortant de la douche

-Okay..

Je récupère mes affaire par terre, une serviette, et sort de la salle de bain. Une fois dans ma chambre je m'essuie me change et décide de mettre de la musique dans la chambre. Sa m'aide toujours a réfléchir, ou me remettre les idée en place. La musique qui tombe est smells like teen spirit de Nirvana. Sa tourner a fond dans la salle, j'attrape une bouteille de vodka dans mon placard et en bois 2 bonne gorger. Je continue comme sa sans me rendre compte de la présence à la porte. Je ferme les yeux et me met a danser au rythme de la musique en descendant la bouteille. En deux seconde je me retrouve sur le piano avec ma vitesse de vampire, je me remet a danser sans prendre compte des cri m'appelant. Quand la musique se termine j'entends enfin Naomi m'appelait. Je me retourne vers elle et la voit en train de se retenir de rire, probablement a cause de ma tête actuelle. Je descend sur piano et coupe la musique :

-Hm... Tu es la depuis longtemps ? Dis je doucement

-Assez longtemps a vrai dire haha, dit elle en se rapprochant

-La honte, dis je en gémissant et en me laissant tomber sur le lit

-T'inquiète pas, tu bouges pas trop mal pour une grand mère vue ton age, dit elle me se mettant dans la même position que moi

-Hé ! J'ai que 17 ans !

-Depuis combien de temps ahaha ?

-... Oui bon, tu marques un point. Tu en veux ? Je lui tend la bouteille presque vide

-Pour se qu'il y a haha... hé puis, je ne sens pas l'effet de l'alcool

-Quoi ? Genre, jamais ?

-Non, jamais, j'aurai beau boire des litre des alcools les plus fort, sa ne changera rien, je serai toujours sobre

-Comment c'est nul...

-Vue ton état je suis plutôt contente en faire haha

-Heee ! Je ne suis pas bourrer !

-Nooon, a peine, dit elle en me faisant un clin d'œil

Je rougis de plus belle et détourne mon regarde au plafond :

-On ferai mieux de se coucher... tu dois te reposer. Prend mon lit je vais prendre le canapé. Dis je en me levant avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose

Après un moment sans bouger, elle se dirige plus haut dans le lit et passe sous les draps pour dormir. Une fois sa tête sur mon coussin, je pouvais encore la sentir me regarder. Je me couche donc sur le canapé et ferme les yeux essayant d'ignorer l'envie de la rejoindre dans se lit.

 _ **4 heures plus tard**_

j'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, encore mal à la tête avec le coup reçu. Ma vision était flou, je sentais le sang légèrement sec sur le coté droit de mon visage. Une ombre se place devant moi. Après quelque seconde, ma vision revient et je remarque que l'ombre est un homme, dos à moi. Je vais pour bouger mes mains pour essayer mon visage quand une affreuse douleur me brûler les poignet, attacher dans mon dos. L'homme se retourne en m'entendant crier :

-Alors, enfin réveiller, c'est pas trop tôt

-Dereck... ? Mais...

-Salut Emily, je t'ai manquer ?

-Pas vraiment, à vrai dire

-Oh, je pourrais presque être blessé... Si tu ne m'avais pas pris quelque chose m'appartenant, dit il d'une voie menaçante

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles

-C'est à cause de toi qu'elle a eu cette idée stupide de se rebeller ! Sans toi! Elle serait encore avec moi !

-Quoi ?! Elle le faisait bien avant que je n'arrive ! Et puis j'ai rien demander moi ! Tu lui as fait faire sa ! Tu la battais!C'est toi qui à fait tous sa !

-La ferme ! hurla t-il en me frappant à la tête

-Mais t'es pas bien bordel ! Connard, croit moi, une fois détacher je vais te faire regretter chaque coup, dis je en le regardant avec un sourire sadique, les yeux jaune.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir a te détacher ? Hahahaha ma pauvre ! Je t'en pris, essaye autant que tu veux ! Tu ne feras que perdre tes mains !

-Quoi ?

-Les cordes autours de tes poignet sont imbibé de verveine, quelque chose de mortel pour toi, me dit il le visage a quelque centimètre du mien.

J'en profite donc pour lui mettre un puissant coup de boule, qui le fait reculer de quelque pas. Une fois les idées remise en place, il saute sur moi pour m'étrangler, le visage déformer comme Naomi le jours où on a été attaquer à l'école. Quand je pense qu'il va pour me tuer, il ne fait que rigoler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je dois te garder pour quelque chose de bien plus grand que toi, dit il en me lâchant. Pour le moment, tu seras bien gentil... Mais tu vas dormir !

Avant même que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, le noir m'envahis, avec une forte douleur à la tête.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 – Naomi**

Le matin ma semblait vite arriver. Peut être trop vite qui sait. Je sentais encore les blessures d'hier que m'avait causer Dereck. Je me lève avec difficulté du lit et regarde autour de moi. Je suis dans la chambre a Emily. Mais elle n'a pas l'air ici elle par contre. Je sort du lit et me dirige vers sa salle de bain. Je soulève mon t-shirt et voie que les blessures ne saigne plus, qui est déjà un bon début a vrai dire. Je me dirige vers la porte mais une fois que mon pied est pauser dehors, je me fais plaqué contre le mur a coter de moi. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et voit katie juste en face de mon visage avec un regard noir pointer sur moi :

« Il t'arrive quoi là ?!

-Où est ma sœur ?!

-Katie calme toi je t'ai dit que Naomi n'avait rien a voir avec cela, dit calmement Effy derrière

-A ouai ?! Alors pourquoi toute sont odeur est dans la chambre hein ?!

-Parce qu'elle a passer la nuit ici, alors maintenent tu te calmes et tu la laches. »

Elle le fait peu de temps après et me tourne le dos :

« Je ne comprend pas, où est elle ? Elle m'aurait prévenu si elle devait partir !

-Je sais je sais, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord, on va la chercher ok ?

-Ouai...

-On peut me dire se qu'il se passe ? Dis je alors

-Emily a disparue

-Qu'es qui vous fait dire sa, elle est peut être simplement sortie quelque temps

-Je ne la sens plus, alors c'est qu'il y a un problème.

-D'accord... pas sur de comprendre mais d'accord...

-Je vais t'expliquer sa tout a l'heure. La maintenant il faut la retrouver. Dit Effy »

Soudainement je senti une autre odeur. Non se n'est pas possible... Pourtant c'est bien la sienne. Je me met a grogner et ils me regardent tous.

« Je sais où se trouve Emily, dis je la mâchoire serrer.

Durant le trajet je leurs explique ,en bref, se qui c'est passer la veille. On arrive vite chez moi, je suis la première a sortir du véhicule et cours jusqu'à l'intérieur sachant exactement où chercher. J'ouvre alors la porte du sous sol et fonce a l'intérieure.

 _ **Pendant se temps, dehors**_

-Qu'es que vous faites la ?! Demande Ethan, et pourquoi Naomi est revenu, si il la voit il va la tuer !

-Peux tu nous laisser entrer, on va vous expliquer. Dit alors Effy calmement

-Non ! Hors de question !

-Écoute moi bien toi ! Ma sœur est ici retenu par votre fou de chez ok ! Alors tu as intérêt a nous laisser rentrer avant que je ne te tue ! Dit katie en furie

-J'aimerai bien voir sa tien, dit il d'une voix menaçante

-Ethan ! Crie Maxxie derrière, vous pouvez entrer. Dit il en les regardant.

-Mais tu n'es pas bien où quoi ? On ne peut pas leurs faire confiance !

-Peut être ! Mais pour le moment la situation n'est pas en rapport a nous ! Emily est ici, et tu le sais très bien ! Si quelqu'un peut l'aider c'est bien Naomi, et eux. J'espère...

-Attend mec, vous savez que Emily est là depuis le début et vous n'avez pas essayer de la sortir de la ! Dit cook d'une voix menaçante

-C'est en faite plus compliquer que sa Cook, nous ne pouvons tous simplement pas passer la porte du sous sol, Dereck a de très bonne connaissance, et les sorcière en font parti. Explique Tony

-C'est quoi encore s'est connerie, dit katie en allant vers la porte.

Elle ouvre et fut directement projeter de l'autre coté du salon.

-Okay... peut être pas des conneries...

-Comment se fait il que Naomi est pu y aller ? Demande Effy

-C'est là bas que Dereck « s'occupé » de Naomi, alors seulement elle peut y aller. Il a fait sa à la suite d'une fois où on est partir l'aider. Sans succès, il nous a donc punis chacun a notre tours obligent les autres à regarder.

-Génial la famille... Dit Freddie

 _ **De retour au sous sol**_

-basJ'ouvre rapidement la porte et cours en bas. Une fois là-bas je vois Emily accrocher a une chaise, je me précipite alors la bas pour voire comment elle va.

-Emily ? Emily chérie réveille toi...

-Naomi... ?

-Oui c'est moi, dis je en souriant, je vais te détacher d'accord ? C'est bientôt terminer ne t'inquiète pas... dit je en détachant une de ces mains.

-Naomi attention !

Avant même que je ne face la deuxième, je fus projeter de l'autre coter de la salle.

-P'tin...

-Voyons Naomi, tu t'attendais vraiment a se que se soit aussi simple ? Dit il avec un sourire psychopathe

-J'avoue que sa ne m'aurait pas déranger oui, dis je en me relevant, mais tout le monde sait que tu ne fais pas dans le simple Dereck

-Exactement ! Pourtant tu t'es précipité vers cette fille sans même faire attention a moi, je suis blessé Naomi, dit il en mettant ces mains sur son cœur.

-Laisse moi rire. Dit je d'une voix menaçante en baisant la tête. Tu vas regretter de lui avoir fait sa

Je relève ma tête, le visage déformer par la première forme. Les yeux bleu éclatant et les cross sorti. Je lui fonce alors dessus en lui mettant une droite, puis une griffure au torse qui le touche a peine. Il se stabilise rapidement sur ces pied pour m'attraper a la gorge et me projeter a l'autre bout de la salle. J'essaye alors de me relever rapidement mais il arrive a ma hauteur et me met un coup de pied dans la figure se qui me fais m'écrouler a terre une nouvelle fois. Il attrape alors l'une de mes cheville et me traîne au sol.

-Quel dommage que tu sois encore faible de tes dernières blessures, tu ne pourras même pas te battre a 100%, je suis déçu Naomi. Dit il alors qu'il m'attache les poignet au chaîne accrocher au plafond. Que dirais tu de montrer a notre cher inviter ici, se que les petites pute de louve comme toi ont comme punition quand il désobéissent a leurs alpha, me dit il dans l'oreille.

Il parti chercher le fouet et se plaça derrière moi.

-Naomi... dit Emilie d'une petit voix

Je lève la tête et la vois en larme. Je ne peux pas laisser passer sa, il faut que je me batte, pour elle. Pour elle. Pour elle !

Je sers la mâchoire et attrape la chaîne accrocher a mon poignet droit. Je la sers de toute mes forces et tire de mon coter. Dereck voit se que j'essaye de faire et me fouet alors fortement. Un gémissement de douleur sort des mes lèvres mais je continu a tirer sur la chaîne de toutes mes forces. Je reçois alors d'autre coup, tous plus fort que les précédents. Des grognement se forme dans ma gorge en tirant encore plus fort. La chaîne n'allait pas tarder a lâcher et sa Dereck le voyer bien. Il c'est donc approcher de moi et a commencer a griffer mon dos. Un grognement de douleur sort alors de ma bouche, je lâche la chaîne pendant un moment et il vient se coller a moi, son visage a quelque centimètre du mien.

-Tu croyais quoi Naomi ? Que sa aller être aussi simple que sa ? Me chuchote-il a l'oreille. Tu as voulu jouer ? On va jouer. Combien de temps penses tu que notre cher ami va tenir accrocher ici, hein ? Dit-il d'une voix psychopathe

A se moment la, je vue rouge. J'enfonce alors rapidement mes cross dans l'épaule de Dereck et sert le plus fort possible. Du sang en sort a forte d'ose. Il hurle de douleur et se détache de moi en reculant. Je vois alors Emilie se mettre sur ces jambes et le frapper avec la chaise au quelle elle était encore attacher. Il tombe alors par terre avec elle et j'en profite pour détacher la chaîne du plafond. Une fois arracher je m'agrippe a la deuxième et l'arrache a son tour. Mais une fois libérer, Emilie et Dereck n'étaient plus là. Je monte alors rapidement a l'étage et entend crier. Une fois arriver a la porte je vois Dereck et Emilie en dehors de la maison, et les autres tous encore a l'intérieure. Je cours vers la porte mais fut projeter de l'autre coter du couloir une fois passer la porte. Je compris alors qu'il avait bloquer toutes les sorti de la maison. Je me lève et me met juste devant la sorti en le regardant.

-C'est du sorbier, aucun de nous ne peut sortir de la maison a présent. Dit alors Effy, plus qu'en colère

-Alors Naomi, tu ne t'attendais pas a sa hein ! Maintenant je vais te faire payer se que tu ma fais, et sa devant tes yeux ! Quel dommage, un si beau spécimen gâcher, dit il en léchant alors le cou d'Emily, il enfonce alors ces cross dans son épaule et lé maintient en place en enfonçant ces griffes dans ces bras

-Lâche la connard ! Crit Cook de toute ces force et envoyant une chaise contre la fenêtre, cassant alors simplement la chaise

-Quel goût appétissant, dit il en se léchant les lèvres, a ton avis, sa prendra combien de temps pour la vidé de son sang, Hm ?

-Je te jure que quand je vais sortir d'ici tu vas souffrir enfoirer ! Dit alors Katie, le visage tourner dans la douleur

-Sauf que tu ne peux pas ! Et c'est sa le plus drôle, dit il avec un sourire sadique, en mordant l'autre épaule d'Emily

-C'est se qu'on va voir. Dis je d'une voix basse

Je m'approche alors de la porte et appuis ma main sur le « passage » en sorbier. Je met ma deuxième main, ignorant la brûlure qui se forme sur ma peau, et commence a pousser. Dereck me regarde avec un grand sourire, se manquant de moi.

-Tu ne pourras pas briser cette barrière Naomi, c'est peine perdu ! Dit il en riant fortement

Il perd rapidement son sourire quand il me voit faire un pas. Je le regarde fixement dans les yeux, remplis de détermination, je sais que je peux le faire. Je dois le faire. Pour elle. Pour elle. Pour elle ! Je grogne fortement en faisant un autre pas avec difficulté. Soudainement je vois Dereck me regarder avec peur, il lâche Emilie et recule de quelque pas. Quand a moi, j'avance encore un peux et soudainement, tous est devenu plus simple. Je fais alors un dernier pas et la barrière éclate nous libérant de la maison. Je me redresse et fixe Dereck. Je m'approche alors doucement de lui. Il me regarde avec peur, mais le change rapidement en colère et se jette sur moi. Mais bizarrement je le vois facilement arriver et attrape ces bras pour lui mettre ensuite un gros coup de genoux dans l'estomac, il crache du sang et se libère de mon emprise. Il revient a la charge en essayent de me toucher au visage mais j'esquive tout ces coups et lui donne un coup de boule, suivi d'une coup de point et un coup de pied. Il tombe alors a terre et je me jette sur lui. Sans plus attendre je le roue de coup dans la figure, n'ayant que pour seul but de le tuer. Son visage était remplis de sang, mais je pouvais encore entendre son cœur battre. Quand je vais pour lui le coup fatal, un main me retient le poignet. Je me retourne rapidement et vois une femme de peau matte, cheveux noir, me regardant avec des yeux rouge sang.

-Sa suffit maintenant Naomi. Me dit elle fermement

-Vous êtes qui vous, et vous me voulez quoi ?! Dis je en me relevant

-Je m'appelles Santana, et je t'empêche de faire une grosse connerie, dit elle fortement.

Je grogne fortement et me jette sur elle, elle attrape alors mes poignet comme j'avais fait avec Dereck juste avant et m'envoie un violant coup de genoux dans le ventre. Je tombe rapidement a terre essayant de respirer.

-Putain.. Mais t'es qui toi bordel... dis je en reprenant mon souffle

-Je te l'ai dit, maintenant tiens toi tranquille tu veux, elle ne va pas tarder.

-Hé qu'es que vous lui voulez a Naomi ! Dit fortement Aiden, suivit de près par Maxxie

-Coucher les Betas, c'est pas vous qu'on veut. Dit elle désintéresser.

Ethan, avec son caractère bien a lui, ne voit pas les chose la même façon est saute sur Santana. Elle le mis encore plus facilement que moi a terre et lui hurle dessus en loup. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même, de peur.

-Santana ! Sa suffit. Dit une voix féminine qui sort de la forêt. Emily, occupe toi de Naomi, s'il te plais.

Une fille vient alors vers moi, elle se met a genoux devant moi et me regarde en souriant. Sa donne déjà plus envie.

-Salut, moi c'est Emily. Tu peux te lever ?

-O..Oui

-Vient, je vais te présenter a Haley

Je suis donc cette Emily jusqu'à l'autre fille, qui n'a pas bouger.

-Contente de te revoir Naomi, tu as bien grandi. Me dit elle en souriant

-Je vous demande pardon ? Vous êtes qui au juste ?

-Je suis ton Alpha, ton véritable Alpha je veux dire.

-A ouai ? Et je suis censé vous croire peut être ? C'est ridicule

Sans même que je comprenne, elle me hurle dessus en loup, et mon corps se mis immédiatement a réagir. Je me transforme rapidement en loup ne pouvant rien contrôler. Une fois en loup, j'entends une voix dans ma tête.

-Sa te suffi comme preuve ?

Je reconnais la voix de cette Haley, mais pourtant ces lèvres non pas bouger d'un poile. Elle souris et dit alors.

-C'est de la télépathie. Tous membres de ma meute on cette capacité. Se qui prouve la encore que je suis ton Alpha. Mais se n'est pas tout, si tu veux vraiment une preuve irrévocable, tu n'as qu'a regarder tes yeux, a présent rouge.

Je me remet dans ma forme d'humain, et la regarde fixement.

-C'est impossible. Je n'est pas tuer d'Alpha, mes yeux n'ont pas pu changer.

-Oui, pour les loups ordinaire, mais toi tu es un vrai Alpha, comme Santana, Emily et moi même. Et bien, pour ma part, je suis le premier. Les humain que je mord obtienne alors cette petite particularité dans leurs gène, se qui les pousse, en quelque sorte, a devenir d'eux même des Alpha. Et quand sa se produit, Je viens les chercher et leurs explique le pourquoi du comment. Comme se que je suis en train de faire avec toi. Si tu veux en savoir plus il va falloir que tu vienne avec nous. Me dit elle alors fermement

-Quoi ? Ok euh, ton histoire me paraît compliquer, et je veux bien vous suivre, mais je dois avant tous m'occuper d'autre chose. Dis je en regardant Emily pour la première fois depuis la sorti de la maison.

-Tu veux parler de se vampire ? Sérieusement ? Tu n'auras pas pu t'amouracher d'une autre espèce ? Dit alors Santana dernière nous, et habille toi s'il te plais, sinon se vampire va te sauter dessus j'ai bien l'impression.

Je me retourne vers eux et vois effectivement Cook me regarder avec insistance, je roule des yeux et me dirige vers la maison pour prendre un jogging gris et un débardeur noir. Je retourne dehors et part en direction d'Emily.

-Comment elle va ?

-Elle n'est pas mourante, mais il faut qu'elle se soigne. Dit Effy en me fixant comme si elle chercher quelque chose

-Se n'est pas « automatique » chez vous ?

-C'est un peu plus compliquer que sa, c'est automatique, mais pour les blessure plus grave.. he bien, chaque vampire a sa une façon de guérir plus rapidement.

-Oh d'accord. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à chez vous, j'arrive.

-D'accord, on va la mettre dans la voiture pour le moment. Dit Freddie en portant Emily avec l'aide de Cook

-On doit discuter Naomi, tu ne peux pas partir avec eux. Me dit gentiment Emily

-Désoler mais je dois y aller, on peut se voir après, je ne sais pas, demain par exemple ? Dis je en regardant Haley

-Très bien..

-Quoi !? Haley plus on reste ici, plus on va avoir d'emmerde ! Il faut qu'on parte rapidement !

-Santana ! C'est bon, pour une nuit sa suffira. Dit elle en me regardant fixement

Santana se mit alors a grogner et parti dans la forêt. Haley me fit un signe de tête avant de partir derrière elle. Avant de parti Emily m'attrapa la main.

-Ne t'inquiète pas sa va bien se passer.

-Pourquoi Santana est comme sa avec moi, elle ne me connaît pas.

-En faite si, on te connaît, depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Pour tout te dire, tu es la première que Haley est mordu, et disons qu'elle te porte un peu plus d'intérêt qu'a nous. Et Santana est en quelque sorte jalouse de sa. Tu sais, sa fait un moment maintenant qu'on t'observe

-Je suis sa première ? Comment se fait-il que je sois la dernière a arriver ici alors ?

-Disons que le destin a fait que Santana et moi se transforment avant toi. Je dois vraiment y aller, mais on se voit demain. Soit là, c'est pour ton bien.

-Pourquoi ? Sinon vous allez me tuer ? Dis je avec un petit sourire en coin

-Non. Mais toi tu risque de tuer quelqu'un. Je peux juste te dire que se loup a l'intérieure de toi est bien plus puissant, et tu ne pourras pas le contrôler toutes seule. Aller, a demain Naomi. Dit elle en partant rapidement

-A demain...

Je reviens rapidement à la voiture, après avoir expliquer la situation au garçon, et leurs dit de ne pas s'inquiéter. On arrive rapidement chez eux et les garçon l'emmène directement dans sa chambre en fermant la porte. AU debut je ne comprend pas pourquoi on ne les suit pas mais Effy me retient par le bras et me dis de la suivre.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas descendre ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, chaque vampire a sa façon de guérir... et disons que Emily.. He bien... elle a besoin de hm...

-De sexe. Ma sœur a besoin de sexe pour guérir plus rapidement, dit alors Katie en s'asseyant sur une chaise

-Qu..Quoi ? Dis je en rougissant

-Merci Katie, dit Effy, donc voilà, pourquoi on ne les suit pas. Mais se n'est pas tout, en même temps que « se », elle mord aussi, enfin, elle « aspire » en quelque sorte, l'énergie de ces partenaires.

-Mais eux... Je veux dire... C'est déjà arriver avant ? Je demande doucement

-Chaque fois qu'elle en a besoin. Écoute Naomi, c'est pas contre toi, il ni a rien de romantique la dedans, il baise juste d'accord ? Freddie sort avec Effy, et Cook, et bien c'est Cook, mais c'est juste pour la guérir, rien de plus. Dit alors Katie en voyant mon visage

-Généralement Freddie et Cook, et bien... Lui « suffisse », mais euh.. Il arriver des fois où elle a besoin de plus. Dit JJ tout rouge

-Oh oui non je ne veux vraiment pas me souvenir de sa ! JJ on avait dit qu'on en parlerai plus ! Crie alors Katie

-Hmmm, explication ?

-Haha oui c'est vrai. Et bien, une fois, Emily a vraiment eu de grosses blessures, et les garçons n'en pouvant plus, Katie et moi avons du l'aider aussi, s'était a mourir de rire.

-Pardon !? Katie a du.. enfin... avec sa sœur !?

-Non ! Je ne l'ai pas toucher, beurk tu es folle ! Elle a seulement bu mon sang ! JJ aurai pu y aller lui, mais il s'est évanoui a la minute où on lui a dit, alors je devais bien le faire ! Mais vraiment, regarder Effy et ma sœur n'a pas été de tout repos croit moi ! J'en fait encore des cauchemars. Dit elle en se décomposant

-C'est vachement bizarre a imaginer sérieux... Comme, vraiment. Dit je en regardant dans le vide

-Alors ni pense pas ! Dit Katie en m'envoyant un cousin dans la tête

-Je m'excuse encore pour cela Katie.. dit doucement JJ

-Mouai t'inquiète.

Alors qu'on allait continuer a parler, Cook et Freddie franchisse la porte du sous sol, du sang coup de leurs cou, et poignet. Même si j'ai bien compris qu'il faisait sa pour elle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse.

-Alors elle va mieux ? Demande Katie

-Sa va mieux, mais tout n'est pas guéri... Dit Freddie d'une voix fatiguer

-Très bien. Dit alors Effy en se levant

-Attend ! Tous le monde me regarde, je... enfin... je peux le faire.

-Bien sur que tu peux le faire, dit Katie avec un sourire en coin

-C'est pour l'aider ! C'est seulement pour l'aider. Vous l'avez dit non, il ni a rien de romantique la dedans. Alors... Je veux le faire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Effy, elle a seulement besoin de sang la maintenant. Et Naomi est une être surnaturelle donc c'est bon, dit doucement Cook

-Oui et puis on sait tous comment Naomi est mordu d'Emily, dit Katie le sourire en coin

-Tsss pas du tout, comme je l'ai dit, c'est pour l'aider. Bon c'est d'accord, je peux y aller ?

-Oui vas y, tu connais le chemin dit alors Effy avec le même sourire que Katie

Je descend en bas et trouve Emily dos a moi. Le plus gros de ces blessures son refermer. Quand elle se retourne vers moi, elle me regarde avec de gros yeux.

-Naomi ? Qu'es que tu fais là ?

-Je t'aide ? Dis je avec un sourire timide

-Quoi ? Non non non non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de faire sa, je vais chercher Effy dit elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier

-Emily. C'est moi qui ai demander de le faire, dis je en l'attrapant par le bras, je veux t'aider.

-Mais Naomi... Je ne peux pas... dit elle en baisant la tête

Je la ramène alors vers moi et pose ma main sur sa joue

-Laisse moi t'aider Em...

On se regarde dans les yeux, j'en profite pour me griffer le cou doucement, juste pour faire sortir un peu de sang. Son regarde change immédiatement et son souffle s'accélère. Elle me regarde dans les yeux, puis fixe mon cou.

-Vas y... Tu peux le faire... Laisse moi faire sa pour toi... dis je en la prenant dans mes bras

Quelque seconde après sa, je sent ces cross rentrer dans la chaire de mon cou. Je me recule jusqu'au lit et nous y couche, doucement, avec Emily qui continue a boire mon sang. Doucement, je peux voir ces blessures disparaître complètement. Je lui caresse doucement le dos, lui faisant comprendre que tout va bien. Toutes ces blessure refermer, elle se détache de moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Ça va ? Je n'en ai pas trop pris ? Dit elle inquiète

-Non ça va, dis je en souriant.

Je t'en ma main et essuie le sang qui coule du coin de sa bouche, et vois ces yeux revenir a la normal. Je lui souris

-Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui.. et toi ? Tes blessures ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Tu veux utiliser ma douche ? Dit elle en s'asseyant

Elle rougit en voyant qu'elle a présent a califourchon sur mes hanches, et s'assoie alors a coter de moi toujours en rougissant.

-Ouai se serai une bonne idée, dit je en m'asseyant a mon tour. Alooors... le sexe hein ? C'est bizarre

-Je ne l'ai pas choisis croit moi, des fois je préférerais en passer, surtout, tu sais... Avec les hommes.

-Oui, c'est vrai que tu es gay, sa doit te faire bizarre

-Un peu, mais sur le coup je ni pense pas forcement a vrai dire.

-J'imagine oui, dis je en souriant et en me levant

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Dit elle avec une pointe d'espoir

-Je pense pas, je te le ferai savoir si j'ai du mal.

Sur ces mots, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Une fois sous l'eau chaude de la douche, je sens tous mes muscles se détendre, ne savant pas au début a quel point ils pouvaient l'être. Je repense a tous se qui a pu se passer se soir et me demande encore si cela est vraiment arriver ou si se n'est que le fruit de mon imagination. Déjà pour commencer, le faite que j'ai battu Dereck, ensuite le truc avec mes yeux, et surtout cette Haley... Je veux dire, la meuf arrive comme sa de nul par et me sort qu'elle est mon alpha, c'est assez dur a avaler. Je baisse la tête et la secoue en pensant au faite que je vais devoir les suivre demain. Je sort de la douche et m'habille. Je me dirige alors vers la glace de la salle de bain et regarde mon visage. Mes blessures ont guéris rapidement et je n'ai plus mal au muscle. Je regarde mes yeux et pendant une seconde j'ai cru les voir rouge. Je les ferme rapidement, de peur. Je secoue encore une fois la tête et sort de la salle de bain. Emily était entrain de changer de vêtements, se retrouvant seulement en sous-vêtement devant moi. Elle n'a pas du m'entendre, je m'approche doucement derrière elle et passe doucement ma main dans ces cheveux pour les enlever de son cou. Elle frisonne mais ne bouge pas pour autant. Je me penche, ne sachant pas exactement se que je faisais actuellement, étant simplement pousser par mes pulsions, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieure de moi voulait simplement la faire mienne, jusqu'à même avoir envie de la mordre ? Je n'étais pas sur. Je ferme les yeux alors que mes lèvres touchent la peau si fine de son cou, et agrippe fermement ces hanches. Elle déplace sa tête pour me donner plus d'accès à sa peau et gémi légèrement. En entendant se son sortant de sa bouche, je la retourne rapidement et la plaque au mur derrière elle, la tenant toujours fermement par les hanches. Elle entours ces bras autour de mon cou, et sans même m'en rendre compte au début, je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répond tout de suite a mon baiser et passe ces mains dans mes cheveux, les agrippants pour me garder prêt d'elle. Avant de rompre le baiser, je la sens prendre ma lèvre entre ses dents, et la mordre légèrement. On se regarde alors dans les yeux pendant un moment. J'allais pour replonger dans ces lèvres quand je vois un regard d'étonnement dans ses yeux :

-Quoi ? J-je... désoler j-

-Tes yeux...

-Mes yeux... oh …. hmm, ouai. C'est assez nouveau hein..

-Pourquoi sont ils comme sa ?

-Je euh... il faut qu'on parle. Dis je en me détachant d'elle et en m'asseyant sur le lit

-Je vais mettre quelque chose sur moi avant, dit elle en rougissant et en attrapant un grand t-shirt. Alors, explique moi.

-Disons que... quand Dereck a commencer a te mordre, dehors je veux dire, sa ma mis assez en rogne, tu vois ? Et euh... je suis passez a travers la barrière de sorbier. Hééé... vas savoir comment, mes yeux sont devenu rouge. Je te passe les retailles de la défaite de Dereck, mais avant que je ne le tue, des filles sont arriver. Leurs Alpha, Haley, s'est présenter comme... mon Alpha, mon vrai je veux dire. A parament elle serai la première « vrai Alpha », et quand elle mord des humains, ils obtiennent cette capacité de pus facilement devenir des Alpha, je veux dire, sans en tuer un autre. Du coup c'est se qui m'est arriver, je suis un vrai Alpha. Et...

-Et ? Dit elle, en me prenant la main, voyant que je ne continuais pas

-Et je dois partir avec elles demain...


	13. NOTE

**Hey tous le monde.**

Alors je sais que sa fait pas mal de temps, mais c'est justement pour vous donner des nouvelles que je vous écris cela. Je tiens a vous tenir informer que je n'ai bien sur pas abandonner mon histoire, elle est toujours en cours. Je tiens aussi a vous informer que le **Tome 1 de mon histoire, "la guerres des clans" est bien fini.** Oui désoler j'aurais effectivement pus vous informer plus tôt, mais j'ai beaucoup été prise avec les cours, le travail, le déménagement et tout sa.

Enfin bon, je suis déjà sur **l'écriture du Tome 2** donc vous aurez des nouvelles dans pas longtemps. je compte mettre une aperçu du premier chapitre pour que vous puissiez vous situer avec les changements qui vont être opérer. Toutes mes idées se bouscule dans la tête, de **nouveau personnages** vont faire leurs entré, de **nouveau drama** , de **nouvelles amitiés**... enfin bon ! beaucoup de changement mais nous retrouverons bien sur tout les personnage du Tome 1 toujours présent et près a en découdre !

Je tiens aussi a vous tenir informer que le Tome 1 est en relecture pour correction de toutes les fautes qui sont effectivement nombreuse et _ **je tiens encore a m'en excuser pour cela, me pardonner vous ? ^^'**_

Enfin voilà ! je tenais a vous tenir informer de tout cela, passez une bonne journée vous tous ! _**Bisous !**_


End file.
